Hades's Child
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: When a girl is nearly killed, she and her friend discover something about themselves that awakens them to something that they never thought was possible. No flames please. Takes place during the movie 'The Lightning Thief.' Rated M for later chapters.
1. Awakened

Disclaimer: I only own my characters Rosie Murray, Eloise Montgomery, Nolan Driscoll and Lenny O'Malley.

A/N: This takes place during the movie.

Two girls sat in a theater, watching the musical unfold in front of them. The girls both sang in choir and this year's choir trip was to see West Side Story.

One of the girls had dark brown hair, green eyes and red glasses. Her name was Rosie Murray. The other one had green eyes, black glasses and brown-black hair. Her name was Eloise Montgomery.

"Eloise, I have to go to the bathroom." Rosie said at intermission. "Will you come with me?" She stood up from her velvet seat and waited.

"Coming," Eloise replied. She stood up too. She was willing to go with Rosie in order to keep her company.

Rosie and Eloise had been best friends ever since Eloise's parents took Rosie in. Both of the girls were quiet and shy. Both girls had trouble reading and preferred to listen to music. One of the only differences between Rosie and Eloise was that Rosie loved to play with fire, but not in a bad way. Another difference was that Rosie dressed in dark clothes while Eloise dressed in Earth tones. At that moment, Rosie was wearing a dark red shirt, a black and red skirt, black leggings and black boots. Eloise had on a light green shirt, black pants and dress shoes.

"'West Side Story' is just as good the second time." Rosie said to Eloise.

"It is." Eloise agreed.

Rosie went into the bathroom. She did what she needed to then went to the sinks. One of the stalls opened. Rosie glanced in the mirror for just a moment then looked back down at her hands. A hand grabbed Rosie's shoulder and roughly turned her around. She screamed slightly then noticed who it was.

It was a man in an usher's outfit. He had blonde hair, pale skin and brown eyes. He appeared to be in his early thirties.

"Hey Steve, you're not supposed to-" Rosie started to say.

The usher cut Rosie off by throwing her against a wall. Rosie managed to protect her head by putting her hands up in time. Her hands throbbed in pain from the impact.

"What's your problem?" Rosie demanded. She was getting angry. "Help me!"

Rosie was able to block some of the man's punches until he pushed her into the wall again. Rosie tried to push him back but managed to wrap his hands around her neck.

"Eloise, help!" Rosie called out. She clawed at the man's hand. "Let go!" She struggled to get something out of her pocket.

The usher attempted to strangle her. Eloise ran in and shouted, 'Hey, stop it!' The usher ignored Eloise and continued to strangle Rosie, who was trying her hardest to get away from him. Eloise tried to grab the man's arm but was pushed away.

Rosie managed to get her neck free and backed away. The man ran at her but she managed to dodge. A few of the other ushers heard Rosie's screams and ran in. Eloise grabbed Rosie and pulled her out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Eloise asked.

"I think so." Rosie choked out. "He didn't get that good of a grip on me."

"Mrs. Black isn't going to be thrilled."

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know."

"Are you okay?" One of the ushers, a young lady with black hair, brown eyes and pale skin, asked Rosie. "I don't know what came over him." She checked to make sure that no one was eavesdropping then looked at Rosie and Eloise. "Go straight home. Call a cab and hurry."

"Why?" Rosie asked.

"No questions. Just go."

Rosie and Eloise, having taken their bags with them, turned to go downstairs. Golden statues stared at the girls as they walked past to the doors. The cold wind hit as Rosie stood on the side of the road and signaled for a taxi.

"I'm so confused." Rosie said to Eloise as a taxi pulled up.

"So am I." Eloise agreed.

The girls got in the taxi. Eloise gave the direction of the house. As the taxi pulled away from the curb, Eloise leaned back against the seat and buckled her seatbelt.

"I wonder if Mrs. Black notices that we're missing." Rosie spoke up.

"Maybe," Eloise replied. She looked out the window. "I really wonder why that man tried to hurt you."

"I wonder too, it's not something anyone should do."

The rest of the ride was silent as the events at the theater sunk in. The taxi pulled up in front of a light blue house. The girls silently paid the driver and went in. Rosie took her boots off and Eloise hung her jacket up.

"Mom, dad, we're back." Eloise called out. "We weren't feeling well so we came back." She went into the living room.

Rosie walked into the kitchen in search of something to eat. She pulled a box on pizza out of the fridge and noticed a note on the counter. She picked it up and read it:

_Dear girls,_

_We know that Rosie was attacked at the theater. The reason is that Rosie is the daughter of Hades. Eloise, you're the daughter of Demeter. I know that may not be believable but it's true. The reason that Rosie was attacked was because Hades made a deal that he broke when he had Rosie._

_Please take the plane tickets and boarding passes enclosed and go to Long Island. Take the emergency money out of the vault. Call a cab, do not take the car. We know that you're probably confused. Trust us when we say it's for the best. Stay safe and look out for each other._

_Love, Mom and Dad._

Eloise walked into the kitchen, noticed Rosie's confused expression, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Read this." Rosie said as she held the note out to Eloise. "I guess we're not eating." She let out a sigh.

Eloise read the note. "We better start packing. I'll call a cab and get the money."

Rosie put the pizza back in the fridge then went upstairs. She went into the room she shared with Eloise, got her bag out, and started packing. Eloise came in a few minutes later and started packing too.

"Rosie, you're my best friend and sister." Eloise said as she folded a shirt. "I want us to stick together no matter what." (A/N: Rosie and Eloise are sister/best friends and nothing more)

"I agree, Eloise." Rosie replied. "Nothing will separate us. We'll find out what's going on." She decided to help by folding some of Eloise's jeans. "Do you really think we're demigods like Heracles, Perseus and Jason?" She was curious to know. She was starting to believe it.

Eloise let out a small sigh. "I thought it was all just in Greek Mythology but with what's happening, I'm starting to believe it."

There was a noise at the window, causing the girls to sharply turn towards the window. Eloise, remembering what the note said, carefully went to the window. She looked to see the empty street.

"This can't be happening." Rosie spoke up as she dropped onto her bed. "I know it is but I don't want it to be happening."

"I know." Eloise flopped onto her bed. "Who knows what will happen next."

Rosie looked around the room. The walls were a light red with black curtains. A dresser was on the opposite side of the window. A TV was on top of the dresser. Two beds made out of dark wood were on either side of a table with a lamp and alarm clock on it.

A horn beeped. Eloise got up and looked out the window.

"Let's go." Eloise told to Rosie.

Rosie looked around the room again and said, "I hope we can come back one day. This is one of the only places I have ever been able to call 'home.'"

Eloise put a hand on Rosie's shoulder. "I know but we have to go." She picked her bag up and waited for her sister. "Mom and Dad know what's best for us."

"I know." Rosie took one last look around and picked her bag up. "Let's go." She followed Eloise.

Eloise locked the door behind her and Rosie. She got into the cab and shut the door behind her.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

Eloise told the driver the address and leaned back. Sure, she didn't know what was going to happen next, but at least she had Rosie with her. 'Everything is scarier when you're alone.' She thought to herself.

The ride seemed longer without anyone talking. Rosie didn't want to speak in front of the driver. Eloise didn't want to either, afraid of what might happen. Questions were running through the girls' heads like there was no tomorrow.

What deal did Hades break? Is this for real? What's going to happen next? Will we be safe? The girls pondered these questions during the entire ride.

The cab pulled up to the airport. Eloise paid the driver, got her bag, and followed Rosie into the building.

Eloise checked her phone and said, "We have plenty of time. Let's check in, find some dinner, and wait for our plane."

Rosie agreed then added, "We better keep our guards up."

The girls checked in and went to find food. The girls kept their eyes out for anyone who looked suspicious.

"If anyone tries to attack you, hit them with your bag and yell for security." Eloise whispered to Rosie.

"I will." Rosie replied with a nod. She held her bag close to her in case someone tried to steal from her.

"Aren't you girls a little young to be traveling alone?" a voice asked.

Eloise turned to see a man in a security guard outfit. He appeared in his early thirties with red hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

"Oh no, we're seventeen." Eloise said.

"We're fine." Rosie added.

"Are you sure?" the man asked.

Eloise nodded. "Oh yes, we're sure. If we need anything, we'll find someone."

The man hesitated but Eloise repeated, "We'll be fine."

Rosie tugged at Eloise's sleeve and said, "I see Manchu Wok."

"Let's go." Eloise replied.

Rosie got bourbon chicken, noodles and a soda. Eloise ordered orange chicken, noodles and a soda. The girls walked to their gate and started eating.

"Rosie, what do you think we'll find in Long Island?" Eloise asked.

The said girl looked up from her food and said, "Hopefully the answers to all of our questions." She picked up some noodles and put it down. "I feel like I'm living a dream or that I'm a ghost watching myself." She straightened her skirt. "Do you feel like that too?" She squirmed in her seat. She got down onto the floor, then back on the chair, then the floor.

Eloise nodded. "I do feel like I'm living a dream." She sighed. "Please pick a spot to sit."

"Hey, you can't sit still either."

Eloise herself was fidgeting so she said, "Good point."

"I don't think I'm going to survive this flight in one sitting."

Eloise checked the tickets. "Unfortunately for us, this flight doesn't stop." She sighed. "At least it's only a little over two hours long."

"Great." Rosie's voice dripped with sarcasm. She got up and threw her carton out. She sat on the floor, pulled out one of the Harry Potter books that was written in Greek, and started reading it. Eloise tried to do Sudoku but found that she couldn't concentrate.

"Flight 243 is now boarding." A voice said over the intercom.

Rosie put her book into her bag, pulled herself up from the floor, and grabbed her bag. Eloise picked her bag up, handed Rosie her ticket and boarding pass, and got in line. The girls boarded the plane, not knowing what was in store for them.

A/N: What do you think? Please no flames. I'm actually taking Greek Mythology in school. I love that class. Tomorrow is my last official day since I'm exempt from the final exam for that class.

Upcoming events:

12/20/11-12/22/11-Final exams

12/23/11-1/5/11-Winter break

1/6/11-Singing at a basketball game. I'm singing the National Anthem solo.

1/9/11-Jazz Transit rehearsal

1/11/11-Incoming freshmen night with JV

More events to come.


	2. Frightened

Disclaimer: I only own Rosie, Eloise, Nolan and Lenny.

"You want the window seat?" Rosie asked Eloise.

"Don't care." Eloise replied. "Let's flip a coin." She took a penny out of her purse. "Heads, you sit there. Tails, I sit there." She tossed the coin up and looked at it when it landed back in her hand. "Heads."

"Oh joy." Sarcasm filled Rosie's voice again. She tossed her bag into the overhead compartment and went to the window seat.

Eloise put her bag in the compartment then sat in the middle seat. Both girls weren't very big on take offs and landings when it came to flying. To cope, the girls would grip each other's wrists in order to take their minds off of it.

"You can take my wrist." Eloise offered.

"This can't be happening." Rosie groaned. She was gesturing like crazy at this point. "I know it is but this is just too hard to believe."

"I know. I just want to wake up and be back at home."

"Excuse me, are you Italian?" a voice asked.

Rosie and Eloise turned to see a lady around their age. She had black hair, blue eyes and was very pale. She was looking at Rosie in interest.

"Yes, I have some Italian in me." Rosie replied. "How'd you know?"

"Italians use gestures a lot." The lady said. "I'm Theresa Tanner."

"Not all Italians use gestures." Rosie mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend." She looked from Rosie to Eloise. "I apologize. What are your names?"

"I'm Eloise Montgomery." Eloise said with a smile. "This is my sister, Rosie Murray."

"It's nice to meet you." Theresa replied. She leaned back in her seat. "What are you two going to Long Island for?"

"To see friends." Rosie said without missing a beat. She hoped that it wasn't obvious that she was lying. She turned to the window and looked at the lights on the runway.

"That's nice." Theresa said. "I hope you two enjoy Long Island."

The pilot made the announcement to fasten seatbelts, make sure that the seats were upright, and about how to use the masks.

"This is going to be a long flight." Eloise muttered to Rosie.

"What was that?" Theresa asked.

"Nothing."

"This is going to be fun."

Rosie looked at Theresa and said, "One might say."

Lightning flashed outside followed by thunder. Rosie and Eloise both jumped and gripped each other's arms.

"Oh great." Eloise's voice now dripped with sarcasm.

(A/N: I could stop the chapter there but that would make this one terrible short compared to chapter one. So, let's proceed.)

The plane started to take off. Rosie took Eloise's arm and started to squeeze. Maybe a little harder than she realized.

"Rosie, you're squeezing a little tight there." Eloise said as she tried to pull her arm out of her sister's grip.

"Sorry." Rosie said quietly. She let go when the plane was in the air.

Rain started falling very hard. It hit the plane with clinking noises and fell down the window in streams. Lightning struck again.

"It's really coming down." Theresa commented.

Eloise nodded in agreement and said, "It really is."

The plane hit a bump. Rosie turned away from the window and took a deep breath.

"We'll be okay." Eloise whispered.

"Let's get to know each other." Theresa suggested. "It'll take our minds off of the storm. I'm a New York native. I came to Chicago to visit family. I'm eighteen years old."

"Rosie and I are Chicago natives." Eloise replied. "Rosie's very shy and so am I. We're both seventeen."

Rosie, Eloise and Theresa ended up talking for a while. Rosie and Eloise found out that Theresa had a younger sister named Sophie. Theresa played the trumpet and Sophie played the flute.

"Rosie and I sing in choir." Eloise told Theresa. "We both sing Soprano One."

"Wow, that's good." Theresa replied. "How high can you girls sing?"

"Very high." Rosie replied. "People always joke that we will one day break glass with our singing voices."

Theresa laughed and said, "Maybe it'll happen."

The plane hit a bump. Rosie dug her heels into the rug. Eloise took Rosie's hand.

"Don't worry," Theresa spoke up as she watched the rain slide down the window. "If the pilot instructs the stewards and stewardesses to strap down, then we have something to worry about."

A beep alerted the passengers that the pilot was about to speak. The passengers fell silent to hear what was going to be said.

"At this time, I would like to instruct all stewards and stewardesses to strap in." the pilot said. "Everyone, remain calm. We will try to get permission to land as soon as possible."

The plane began to suffer turbulence. Young kids on the plane began to cry. Rosie and Eloise squeezed each other's hands harder. Theresa was starting to ventilate.

"Oh my god." Theresa said quickly. "This can't be happening."

"Remember what the note said." Rosie whispered to Eloise. "Hades broke a deal when he had me. Maybe this is Zeus trying to kill me." She closed her eyes.

"Why would he do that when there are innocent people on this plane?" Eloise asked quietly. "He shouldn't try to kill you. You did nothing wrong."

"I don't know."

Lightning flashed close to the plane's wing. Kids let out a scream. The plane continued to bounce. Rosie kept hitting her shoulder on the window. Suddenly, the storm started to fade. Rosie looked out the window to see the rain let up.

"Attention passengers." The pilot said. "We made it through the storm. However, passengers as well as stewards and stewardesses are advised to remain in their seats until further notice. We're ten minutes away from Long Island. We will be arriving twent minutes later than expected."

"That was terrifying." Theresa said in between breaths. "I didn't think we'd make it out."

"Neither did I." Rosie said honestly.

A few minutes later, the plane landed in Long Island. Theresa let out a breath when the plane stopped.

"Thank God." She said. "That was absolutely terrifying."

"I never want to experience that again." Eloise agreed. She scooted into the aisle and got hers and Rosie's bag. "Let's go."

Rosie took her bag and nodded. "I'm ready."

The girls followed Theresa off the plane. Theresa turned to Rosie and Eloise.

"Where are you two going?" Theresa asked them.

"We're waiting for our friend." Rosie lied.

"Excuse me, are you Rosie and Eloise?" a male voice asked.

Rosie saw a boy standing in front of her and Eloise. He appeared about her age. He had black hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

She looked the boy over, decided he was safe, and said, "Yes, we are."

"I'm Lenny O'Malley." The boy introduced himself. "I was sent to get you."

"Email me later." Theresa called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"We will." Rosie called back. She looked at Lenny. "Where are we going?"

"Follow me." Lenny replied. He started to walk. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. We have to go before it gets late."

"Coming." Eloise said quietly.

The girls got into a car with Lenny. They sat in the backseat while Lenny drove. The air was so thick with fear from the girls.

"Where are we going?" Rosie asked. She watched the scenery go by.

"To a place where you'll be safe." Lenny replied. He said that with such a calm tone that Rosie relaxed.

"In a forest?" Eloise asked as the boy drove into a forest.

"Yes." Lenny drove a little further.

"How do we know we'll be safe?"

"Trust me."

"Eloise, I think if he wanted to hurt us, he would have done so by now." Rosie spoke up.

"True." Eloise agreed.

Lenny stopped the car and got out. "We're here."

The girls got out of the car to see a sigh written in a different language. In front of their eyes, the letters moved around to say 'Camp Half-Blood.'

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Lenny told Rosie and Eloise.

A/N: Yay, winter break! You know what that means. More time to work on this! Happy holidays everyone and happy New Years.

Please no flames. I worked hard on this.


	3. Questioned

Disclaimer: I own whoever you don't recognize.

"Excuse me?" Eloise spoke up in an offended manner as she glared slightly at Lenny. "I'm Swedish, Finnish and American."

"I'm eleven nationalities including American." Rosie mumbled.

"You're well cultured." Lenny told Rosie. "You two know that you're demigods. This is where we go to train and learn."

"Learn what?" Eloise asked.

"Stuff like Ancient Greek and horse riding."

"Sounds nice," Eloise nodded.

"What god or goddess is your parent?" Rosie asked.

"Hephaestus." Lenny replied. He crossed under the sign and looked back at the girls. "Are you coming?"

Rosie let out a short breath, crossed under the sign, and joined Lenny.

"Rosalie." Eloise muttered.

"Eloise, I trust Lenny." Rosie said. She glanced at Lenny then looked back at Eloise. "Are you coming?"

Eloise went off into thought as she debated whether or not to go. 'Rosie and I did make a pact to stay together.' She looked at Lenny. 'Rosie's right, if Lenny wanted to kill us, he would have done so by now.' She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and joined Rosie and Lenny on the other side of the sign. "What now?"

"I'll take you to our camp leader, Chiron." Lenny said.

"Okay," Eloise nodded slowly. "Lead the way."

Rosie picked her bags up and followed Lenny. She saw a large campfire in the distance and some small buildings that she guessed were cabins. She noticed that some campers that were nearby staring at her and Eloise.

"Is something wrong?" Lenny asked, catching the discomfort look on Rosie's face.

"Everyone's staring at us." Rosie mumbled.

"They do that to all of the new campers." Lenny looked at the staring campers.

"Why?" Eloise asked.

Lenny shrugged. "No idea."

The three approached a small house. Lenny turned to the girls.

"I'll be at the campfire." He told them. "You're more than welcome to join us."

"We will." Eloise said with a smile.

Lenny smiled at the girls and walked away. Rosie gave Eloise a knowing smile.

"What?" Eloise asked when she caught Rosie's smirk.

"You know what." Rosie replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." A blush started to creep onto Eloise's cheeks.

"Yes, you do." Rosie giggled and bounced up the stairs.

"Rosie, get back here!" Eloise didn't care if any of the campers heard her. She was secretly glad that Rosie smiled and giggled. It was the most positive she had seen Rosie do since the theater accident. She ran up the stairs and found Rosie leaning against the wall next to the front door.

"You do know." Rosie reached her hand back on knocked on the door.

"Hello girls." A voice sounded from the left corner of the cabin.

The girls jumped at the voice. They looked to the left to see a man with the bottom half of a horse. The man had black hair and the horse part had brown fur.

"My name's Chiron." He said. "You must be Rosie Murray and Eloise Montgomery." He looked between the two girls.

"I'm Eloise," Eloise said. "This is Rosie."

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron smiled. "I don't want to keep you girls from the campfire so I'll make this as short as possible. I'm the camp leader and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to come here and we'll talk about it." He smiled again. "Your cabin leaders will explain everything. Do you girls have any questions?"

"What cabins are we going to be in?" Rosie asked.

"Eloise will be in the Demeter Cabin. Since there's no Hades Cabin, Rosie will be in the Hermes Cabin."

"Why Hermes Cabin," Eloise asked.

"Hermes is the one that accepts demigods with nowhere to go." Chiron explained.

"Why did Zeus try to kill me?" Rosie asked quietly. "What deal did my dad break?"

Chiron seemed to hesitate, as if trying to choose his words carefully. "In World War II, Hitler was the son of Hades. After the war, Zeus and Poseidon made Hades promise that he wouldn't have any more children. Rosie, where were you born?"

"The Italian region of Calabria," Rosie gave a small shrug. "Why?"

"No reason." He looked at a wristwatch on his right wrist. "I'll let you two go to the campfire now."

"Who are our cabin leaders?" Eloise asked.

"Yours in Katie Garnder and Rosie's is Luke Castellan." Chiron smiled. "Lenny will show you who they are."

"Thanks, Chiron." Rosie said politely.

"Thank you." Eloise echoed.

"Anytime," Chiron said.

Rosie picked her largest bag up and walked down the stairs with Eloise. They walked towards the campfire. Eloise noticed campers staring and ignored them.

"Do you think we'll be able to find Lenny?" she asked.

"Found him." Rosie said.

"That was fast."

Lenny saw the girls and smiled. He turned to the brown hair, brown eye boy he was talking to and said, "This is Rosie and Eloise. Rosie's the daughter of Hades and Eloise is the daughter of Demeter." He turned to the girls. "This is Nolan, son of Apollo."

"It's nice to meet you." Nolan said with an Irish accent thick in his voice.

"You too," Rosie smiled.

"Hello, Nolan." Eloise said.

Nolan was glad that the glow of the fire was hiding the blush that was starting to creep onto his face.

"Do you know who Katie Gardner and Luke Castellan are?" Eloise asked. "They are mine and Rosie's cabin leaders."

"Katie's the girl over there." Lenny motioned to a girl with red hair and green eyes. "Luke just left." He looked at Rosie. "Nolan and I can take you to your cabin."

"Thanks." Rosie said with a smile.

"I'm going to go introduce myself to Katie." Eloise spoke up. "See you later, Rosie." She walked towards Katie.

Katie, sensing someone coming, turned and smiled. "Hi, I'm Katie Gardner."

"I'm Eloise Montgomery." Eloise said with a shy smile. "I'm your half sister and newest cabin member."

"It's nice to meet you." Katie looked at Eloise. "I heard you came with another girl."

Eloise nodded. "My foster sister, Rosie Murray. She's the daughter of Hades."

"Where is she now?"

"Going to Hermes Cabin to meet Luke, her cabin leader," Eloise smiled. 'I like Katie already.' She thought.

HCHCHC

Rosie watched Eloise walk away then turned to Nolan and Lenny. "Can we head to the cabin right now?"

"Sure." Lenny replied with a smile.

"Let me help with your bag?" Nolan asked.

Rosie shrugged and said, "Sure, go ahead."

Nolan took the bag from Rosie and followed Lenny. Rosie saw twelve cabins. Each one was decorated in a different way. Rosie saw a silver cabin and liked the way it was shining in the moonlight.

"Whose cabin is the silver one?" Rosie asked. "It's pretty."

"Artemis." Nolan told her. "Artemis doesn't have children but her hunters stay in there when they come by."

"Here's Hermes Cabin." Lenny said.

The cabin was quite plain. It was painted brown with Hermes's symbol on it. Rosie liked it though.

"Thanks guys." Rosie said. She took her bag from Nolan. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Nolan replied.

"Good bye." Lenny said.

Rosie walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice called out.

Rosie opened the door. She saw a pale boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. A scar was running down his right cheek. Rosie shifted her shoulder bag. "I'm Rosie Murray."

"Hey, I'm Luke Castellan." He looked at Rosie and smiled.

A/N: I had to retype this. Somehow, chapter 3 of Harry Potter and the Corn Children ended up in here. I have absolutely no idea how it happened, why it's not on my flashdrive or why I didn't notice earlier. I'm so sorry for any confusion.


	4. Studied

Disclaimer: I only own Rosie, Eloise, Nolan, Lenny and whoever you don't recognize.

A/N: Characters may seem OOC!

Eloise followed Katie to their cabin she admired the twelve cabins that were there. Katie told Eloise which cabin goes with which god/goddess.

"That's where Rosie will be." Katie told Eloise as they passed Hermes's Cabin. "That's where all children of minor god or goddesses and unclaimed children go."

Eloise saw that the Hermes cabin was rather plain but it seemed homey. It was brown with Hermes's symbol on the door. She admired the cabin that Katie informed her that the Hunters of Artemis stayed when they came around.

"How many people are in our cabin?" Eloise asked.

"Six for now," Katie replied.

"I can't wait to meet them." Eloise smiled. "By the way, why did Rosie get instructed to stay in the Hermes Cabin? Can't she just choose a cabin to stay in?"

Katie shook her hear. "If only we all could. She was told to go to the Hermes Cabin because Hermes is the one who accepts all children who have no cabin."

"Oh, I see." Eloise felt that it was nice of Hermes to do.

"Here we are." Katie stopped in front of Demeter's Cabin. "Home sweet home."

Eloise took one look at the cabin and said, "I love it! Is that a real grass roof?"

Katie grinned. "Yes it is." She frowned and said, "What's that?"

Eloise looked up at the roof. "What's what?"

Katie squinted her eyes as she walked closer. "A goat?" She gasped when she heard a bleat. "The Stoll twins have done it again!"

"Who?"

"They're twin brothers. They're staying in the same cabin as Rosie."

"Oh, that's just great." Eloise sighed. "Rosie can hold grudges longer than any person that I know if they make her mad."

"She can?"

Eloise nodded. "I don't think she should. Everyone says it's bad for her health." She let out a sigh. "It also seems the longer the grudge, the worst the environment around her gets to be."

"It could also kill her." Katie's voice was so serious that Eloise was surprised.

"What do you mean?" Eloise was confused. "How could holding a grudge kill her?"

"It's her fatal flaw."

Meanwhile, in Hermes's Cabin, Rosie noticed that Luke was playing on a computer. She looked around and noticed how much technology there was. She wondered if the other cabins were like this.

"Are you the newest addition to this cabin?" Luke asked. He had seen her walking through the camp earlier but hadn't thought anything of it. Now that he got a better look at her, he thought that she was a nice looking girl, just a bit shy.

Rosie nodded in reply. "There's no cabin for me so I was told that I would be staying in here." She said quietly.

Luke turned the computer game he had been playing off then looked at Rosie. "Who's your parent?"

"Hades." She looked around the cabin. "Is there somewhere where I can change?"

"You can change in here. I won't look."

Rosie gave Luke a look that said, 'Promise?' She held her bag to her chest. She was very cautious about who she changed in front of.

"I won't look." Luke promised her. "If I do, you have my permission to turn me into a stag or the animal of your choice."

Rosie giggled at the Artemis reference. Artemis was her favorite goddess. "Okay." She said as she went into a corner. She made sure Luke's back was to her before slipping her clothes off. She put on a black tank top and a pair of white short shorts with owls on them. Phrases such as 'night owl,' 'fly away with me' and 'hooty hoo' were on them. "I'm done changing." She told Luke.

Just as Rosie finished talking, the cabin door opened and a group of boys came in. One by one, they noticed Rosie and stared at her, causing her to get uncomfortable. She could only imagine what was going through their heads. She felt like she was being studied by the guys. One boy was Japanese American with an eye patch, black hair and brown eyes. There were two twins boys with brown hair and blue eyes. Another boy had black eyes and brown hair.

"This won't be a problem, will it?" Rosie asked Luke. She tugged slightly at the bottom of her pajama bottoms.

"No, why," Luke replied.

"They're looking at me as if they've never seen a girl before." She set her bag down next to her and looked at Luke. She was too uncomfortable to look at the other guys.

"We don't have girls in this cabin often."

"Why's that?"

"They get claimed by their parents." Luke turned to the guys. "Guys, this is Rosie Murray, daughter of Hades."

"Apparent illegal child," Rosie mumbled mainly to herself.

Luke laughed at what Rosie said then continued talking. "She's staying with us as there is no Hades cabin." He looked at Rosie and smiled. "The Japanese guy is Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. The twins are Connor and Travis Stoll and the black hair, brown eye one is Chris Rodriguez. They are my half-brothers."

"It's nice to meet you." Chris told Rosie.

"You too," Rosie said quietly.

Connor whispered something to Travis, who laughed behind his hand. Ethan elbowed the two in the ribs and said, "Be nice, we have a new cabin mate."

"I just realized that I haven't explained everything yet." Luke spoke up. He sat down on a bed and motioned for Rosie to do the same, which she did. "We eat breakfast, lunch and dinner at the mess hall. We're not allowed to talk to anyone else from another cabin; however, we can talk to them outside the mess hall. We play Capture the Flag on Fridays from seven to nine. We have to be in our cabins by ten o' five each night. The weekends are our free time."

"Tell her about Capture the Flag!" Ethan bellowed. "We won this time!"

"I will tomorrow." Luke told him. "It's around time we get to bed."

Rosie turned away so the boys could change. She leaned against a wall and struggled to stay awake. To her surprise, she melted into the shadow. She looked around to see that she was in a tunnel. 'Where am I?" she thought.

"Go towards the light." The low voice was back. However, the voice wasn't in her head, it was in the tunnel with her.

Rosie looked around and tried to locate the source of the voice. "I always thought the saying was 'Don't go towards the light.'" She couldn't help but say that out loud. "What if there's something waiting to attack me?"

"Please, trust me."

Rosie sighed. "Alright, I trust you." She walked towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

"There you are." Connor said upon seeing Rosie.

"Where did you go?" Travis asked.

Rosie saw that she was back in the cabin. As she sat down on the floor, she wondered what had just happened and why she was suddenly dead tired. "I'm tired." She said.

Chris nodded and said, "It's almost time for bed, anyways."

"Before I forget," Luke spoke up. "This is Crystal, daughter of Iris," A red hair, blue eye girl smiled and waved. "Amanda, daughter of Nike," An African American girl smiled at Rosie. "Camille, daughter of Hebe," A Hispanic girl with curly hair gave Rosie a wide smile. "And Mary Ann, daughter of Tyche," A blonde hair, blue eye girl waved.

Rosie looked around, saw no open beds now that some more cabin mates showed up, and asked, "Where will I be sleeping?" She shifted slightly. "I could sleep on the floor."

"You can share a bed with me." Luke offered. He blushed after the words left his mouth, realizing how they sounded.

The other guys laughed and smacked one another on the arms. Rosie rolled her eyes at their immaturity along with some of the girls. However, she blushed too. Yes, she had shared a bed with others too but never a male. Luke, however, knew how the other guys would take those words and glared at them.

"Be mature." Crystal scolded the guys.

"I don't want to be a burden." Rosie said quietly.

"Au contraire, mon cheri." Luke insisted awkwardly. "I insist. You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor and I don't mind sharing. Besides," he glanced at the four girls. "The girl beds are already crowded."

Rosie avoided Luke's eyes and stared at her hands. She knew Luke meant well but the other guys' immaturity made her feel very shy.

Luke bent down so he could look at Rosie. He really wanted to make her feel comfortable at Camp Half-Blood. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Ignore the guys." He whispered. "I promise that I won't do anything to you in your sleep."

Rosie watched Luke's pupils to make sure he wasn't lying. His pupils stayed the same and he didn't touch his face, mouth or neck. "Fine," She finally said.

Camille and Mary Ann got into one bed and Amanda and Crystal in another on one side of the cabin. Rosie got in on one side of a bed and Luke on the other side. Rosie, who always slept on her right side, found that she was facing Luke, who was facing her. However, she was too tired to be embarrassed about that at that point.

"Let me know if you're uncomfortable." Luke whispered to her.

Rosie nodded and quietly said, "I will." She was hoping that the others were asleep already. She didn't want to wake them up.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked quietly.

"Sure." She said in a sleepy tone.

Luke paused as he noted Rosie's voice. "You know what, I'll ask you tomorrow. You sound really tired."

"Dead tired," Rosie nodded.

"See you in the morning."

"Good night." Rosie felt her eyes get heavy as she drifted off to Dreamland. She felt safe in Hermes's Cabin.

Luke listened to Rosie's breathing as it got more even. He watched her rib cage rise and fall with each breath. He took one of her hands and laced his fingers in between hers. He smiled as he fell asleep.

A/N: What do you think Luke wants to ask her? Trust me, it will get more exciting. How do you think Rosie and Eloise will adapt to Camp Half-Blood? I hope no one seemed too OOC. Please no flames.


	5. Called

Disclaimer: I own Rosie, Eloise, Lenny, Nolan and whoever you don't recognize.

A/N: Characters may seem OOC.

When Eloise opened her eyes, she panicked a little. 'This isn't mine and Rosie's room!' She thought to herself. She sat up and saw Katie and her cabin mates who were taking turns changing. 'So it wasn't some realistic dream.'

"Hey, you're up." Katie said when she saw Eloise sitting up. "Girls are changing now so get dressed."

Eloise chose a pair of jeans, a light green short sleeved shirt and brown shoes. Just as she finished changing, Katie announced that it was time for breakfast.

"Remember, you can't talk to someone from another cabin when we're in the mess hall." Katie reminded Eloise. "I wish you could but those are the rules."

Eloise sighed. She didn't want to break the rules. "Can you show me around the camp after breakfast?" She asked. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Of course," Katie smiled. "I'd like to meet Rosie too."

Eloise smiled back, grateful that Katie wanted to meet Rosie. She nearly jumped when her back pocket started vibrating. She pulled her blue cell phone and out. "Sorry, I have to take this." She told Katie.

"It's okay." Katie replied.

Eloise hit the green button and said, "Hello?" She paused as she listened. "Yes, this is Eloise." Another pause. "When?" Another pause. "Oh, okay, thank you." She hung up. "I need to find Rosie." She headed towards the door.

Katie followed. "You should eat first. I don't want you to pass out from hunger."

Eloise hesitated but knew Katie was right. 'Maybe she's in the mess hall.' She thought.

HCHCHC

A ringing noise sounded in Rosie's ears, causing her to wake up. She sat up and saw some people sleeping and some people sitting around.

"Morning," Luke told Rosie.

"Do you guys have an alarm clock?" Rosie asked. She tugged her ear lobes slightly.

"No, why?" Luke followed Rosie's hand. "Is something wrong?"

"I hear a ringing noise."

"Are you sure you're not imagining it?" Crystal asked.

Rosie nodded. "I'm sure. I hear it in my ears." She looked at Luke, who was sitting next to her. "Is there something in my ears?"

"I'll check." Luke told her. He pushed Rosie's hair back and looked into one of her ears then the other one. "I don't see anything."

"Then I'm going crazy." Rosie shook her head.

"Maybe a little," Ethan mumbled.

Rosie, who managed to hear that over the ringing, glared and threw a pillow at him. The pillow hit Ethan right in the face. Luke laughed and patted Rosie on the back.

"I don't think you are." Mary Ann spoke up from the other side of the cabin. "I don't think you're crazy at all."

Rosie shot Mary Ann a smiled and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Mary Ann smiled back.

"We should get dressed." Luke announced.

Rosie let out a gasp when she realized that the ringing stopped. She reached a hand up and felt her ears. She stopped when she realized that everyone was looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked.

"The ringing stopped." Rosie told him. "This is too weird." She grabbed her bag. "Who's changing first?"

"The girls are." Luke looked at the girls' beds. "Can someone wake Camille and Amanda up?"

"I'm on it." Crystal said. She stood in between the two beds and shook the sleeping girls. "Wake up, it's time to change."

Camille groaned and pulled her blanket over her head. Rosie giggled as Crystal tried to wake her up again. Luke smiled at Rosie, who smiled back at him. Normally, Rosie was shy around guys but she felt different around Luke. She didn't know why but she felt like Luke was different from other guys.

"We'll miss breakfast if you don't hurry." Crystal said to Camille.

"But it's Saturday." Camille mumbled.

"If you don't get up, you won't see You-Know-Who."

Camille was up in a flash. "Okay, I'm up. Let's go. Chop chop." She started grabbing her clothes. "I want to go eat."

"You're not fooling us." Connor told her as he turned around.

"We know why you're really getting up." Travis added.

"Shut up." Camille snapped.

"Like you two never had crushes." Amanda added.

Rosie laughed and grabbed her bag while the rest of the guys turned around. She put on a Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix tank top, a pair of dark denim jeans, her Gryffindor sweat shirt and her black boots. She turned so the guys could change and started combing her hair.

"You have such pretty hair." Mary Ann said. "I like how it curls perfectly at the ends."

"Thanks." Rosie replied. She tried to untangle a knot she found.

"You have bruises on your neck." Crystal spoke up.

"I do?" Rosie reached up and felt her neck. She felt a tiny bit sore when she touched certain spots.

"What happened?" Crystal asked.

"I'm apparently the illegal child of Hades." Rosie put her hands down. "Someone tried to kill me by strangling me."

Amanda let out a gasp and said, "That's terrible."

"That is terrible." Luke told Rosie. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll show you around after breakfast."

Rosie put her comb into her bag and said, "Okay." Her hair fell into her face as she pulled her hood up. She never bothered to tie her hair back.

"Oh no, we have a problem." Connor said.

"What?" Luke asked him.

"Clarisse," Travis said, knowing what Connor was talking about.

"Who's that?" Rosie asked.

"The bully of Camp Half-Blood." Travis explained. "She dunks all new campers' heads in the toilets."

"Chris, she likes you, you get her to stop." Camille spoke up.

"Me?" Chris squeaked. "She'll hurt me."

"Do it for Rosie." Crystal told him.

"Eloise too." Rosie added. "I don't want her to get dunked either."

Chris sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you."

"Mhm."

The members of Hermes Cabin walked out, shut the door behind them, and walked to the mess hall. Some campers were still leaving their cabin and nodded at the group.

"How many people are at this camp?" Rosie asked Luke.

"A lot." Luke told her. "I don't know for sure."

HCHCHC

The first thing Eloise did when she arrived in the mess hall was look for Rosie. Katie had told her that the cabin tend to sit at certain tables.

"The usually sit in the corner." Katie said. She scanned the room. "They must not all be awake yet."

Eloise gave Nolan and Lenny, who were both at their respective tables, a smile and followed Katie to get food. She chose eggs, bacon and apple juice. "I wonder where she is." She said to Katie.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Katie said as she led Eloise to a table. "I didn't see any of the other Hermes Cabin campers." She sat down and pushed her hair over her shoulder. "They should be here soon. Breakfast ends at nine."

At that moment, the door opened and a group of ten campers walked in. Eloise easily found Rosie due to her striped sweatshirt. Luke had his hand on the small of her back.

"There's Rosie." Eloise said with a smile. "She has the red and gold striped sweatshirt and black boots on."

Katie craned her neck to look over the other campers and said, "She's very pretty." She looked at Eloise.

Luke said something to Rosie. He playfully flicked Rosie's hood off. Rosie playfully stuck her tongue out at him then grabbed a plate.

"That's odd." Eloise said. She looked at Katie. "I've never seen her act like that around a guy she doesn't know."

"Luke's a very nice guy." Katie told her. "I'm sure he's making sure that Rosie's comfortable since there aren't any other children of Hades here."

At that moment, Rosie, Luke and Crystal were walking by. Rosie had pancakes, sausages and milk on her plate.

"You can't let anyone know you have that." Luke was saying.

"I know." Rosie replied. "It's not my fault she pulled it out."

"She has a point." Crystal said.

Eloise watched the three go the table in the corner and sit down.

"What are they talking about?" Katie asked her. "I know the 'she' that they're talking about must be Clarisse."

"Rosie has a lighter." Eloise replied. "She doesn't smoke but she loves playing with it." She shrugged. "She loves playing with fire." She sighed. "I really need to talk to her."

"After breakfast," Katie looked at Rosie. "Don't forget to tell her about her fatal flaw."

"I certainly won't forget." Eloise saw Lenny staring at her and smiled at him. Lenny smiled back shyly and looked down at his food.

"Want me to show you around after you talk to Rosie?" Katie asked.

"I'd love that." Eloise said with a smile. She hoped that she could talk to Rosie before she left the mess hall, unsure of what she was going to do after breakfast.

A/N: I already know how I'm ending this story. That's really saying something because usually I don't know until I'm halfway through a story. There will be a sequel. I just don't know what it's going to be called yet.


	6. Understood

Disclaimer: I own whoever you don't recognize.

"Katie, I'll catch up with you." Eloise said when she finished eating. She noticed Hermes's Cabin starting to leave.

"Okay." Katie replied.

Eloise was able to catch Rosie just as she was leaving the mess hall. "Hey, Rosie," She said. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Rosie replied with a light shrug. She turned to Luke. "I'll catch up with you."

"I'll go wait by the tree over there." Luke told her. He walked away to a tree.

"What's up?" Rosie asked Eloise.

"Gregory Castle died last night." Eloise was referring to the guy from their old school that had been in choir with them.

Rosie stared at Eloise, not believing what she had said. "What? How?"

Eloise shrugged. "I don't know. I can't get a straight answer out of anyone."

"I feel so bad." Rosie looked down.

"Why?" Eloise looked at Rosie in concern. "We weren't that close to him."

"I never forgave him for hiding my music." Rosie said that so soft that Eloise almost missed it. "I couldn't read it and he hid it as a joke but still."

"Rosie, I need to tell you something very important."

"What would that be?"

"You can't hold grudges for too long."

"Why? My complexion looks fine." Rosie glanced up at Eloise. "Does it?"

"There's more to your grudges than complexion."

Rosie looked at Eloise. "I'm lost."

"It could kill you."

Rosie looked up at Eloise in surprise. "What?"

"Two of the guys in your cabin pulled a prank on my cabin. When Katie said that they're in your cabin, I told her than you can hold grudges for a longer than anyone I know if they make you mad. Katie told me that the longer you hold a grudge, the worst it gets and it can kill you."

Rosie was speechless as that information sunk in. 'Grudges can kill me?' She thought to herself.

"You okay?" Luke called from the tree.

Rosie managed to nod. She looked at Eloise and asked, "How?"

"I don't know." Eloise admitted with a shrug. "I do know that we all have a fatal flaw. Mine and Katie's is that we can be very bossy." She placed a hand on Rosie's shoulder. "Please don't hold grudges for too long anymore. I don't want you to die."

Rosie nodded. "I'll try." She promised.

Eloise was worried that telling Rosie about her fatal flaw was a little too much for her to absorb. "I'm sorry." She said. "I had to tell you."

"I understand." Rosie glanced at Luke. "I better get going. Luke said he'd show me around after breakfast."

"You seem to be getting along with him very well." Eloise smiled.

"He's very nice to me." Rosie smiled too. "There's just something about him that makes me feel safe around him." She shrugged again. "I can't explain what it is."

"I'll let you go now." Eloise patted Rosie on the shoulder. "Maybe you can meet Katie later. She wants to meet you."

"I'd like to meet her too." Rosie smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Later," Eloise repeated with a smile.

Rosie turned and walked to Luke. He gave her a smile and said, "Let's start the tour." He led her to a beach. "This is where we watch fireworks."

Rosie looked around and said, "I like beaches. There's one in Chicago that Eloise and I would go to with friends." She sighed softly. "Eloise and I would look for sea shells."

Luke looked at her. "There might be sea shells here. Want to see the rest of the camp?"

Rosie nodded. She followed Luke over a bridge to a wall. "We rock climb here?" She asked when they stopped.

"Something like that."

Nolan and Lenny were climbing when they heard Rosie and Luke. When they turned around, boulders started falling. An African American satyr that was watching the two turned and smiled. He ran over to Rosie and Luke.

"Why are there boulders?" Rosie asked Luke as she watched Nolan and Lenny dodge the boulders.

"That's part of the challenge." The satyr told her. "My name's Grover Underwood." He held his hand out for Rosie to shake.

"Rosie Murray." Rosie said quietly after shaking Grover's hand. "Illegal daughter of Hades. I'm from Chicago."

Nolan and Lenny unhooked themselves from their harnesses and walked over.

"Hey, nice to see you again," Nolan said.

"Likewise," Rosie replied with a smile. "Thanks for showing me to my cabin last night."

"No problem." Lenny said.

HCHCHC

"This is the strawberry field." Katie told Eloise. "We're allowed to grow them."

Eloise smiled and said, "That's nice of Chiron to do."

"Chiron's a very nice guy. He's like a father to all of us."

"He does seem like a fatherly figure." Eloise admired the red strawberries. "How long have you been here?" She looked at Katie.

"About a year," Katie plucked a strawberry and studied it. "Let's see the rest of the camp." She placed the fruit in her pocket.

"Okay." Eloise followed Katie.

Halfway through, Eloise noticed Rosie with Luke, Nolan, Lenny and Grover, whom Eloise had seen in the mess hall. When Grover saw Eloise, a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Hello." Grover greeted in a friendly manner. "I'm Grover Underwood." He shook Eloise's hand. "What's your name?"

"My name's Eloise Montgomery." Eloise replied. "I'm the daughter of Demeter and sister and friend of Rosie."

"Sisters," Grover smiled. "Aw."

"Well, not real sisters." Rosie spoke up. "I'm her foster sister."

"Still, aw."

Rosie and Eloise smiled at each other. They both liked Grover due to his funny nature.

"This is my cabin leader, Katie Gardner." Eloise told Rosie. "Katie, this is Rosie."

Katie smiled at Rosie and said, "It's so nice to meet you."

"You too," Rosie replied with a shy smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Luke said. "But I have to steal Rosie and show her the rest of camp." He grabbed her arm. "We'll see you all later."

"Meet up when you're done?" Lenny called after the two.

"Will do," Luke said over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Rosie asked him.

"The strawberry field is next." Luke shot Rosie a smile. "After we're done, I have something to ask you."

Rosie shrugged. "Okay."

HCHCHC

"Well, I need to show Eloise the rest of camp." Katie told Nolan, Lenny and Grover. "Want to come with?"

"Sure." Nolan replied. He gave Eloise a friendly smile.

Eloise, though feeling the slightest bit homesick, liked Camp Half-Blood already. She really liked her cabin and her new friends. She hoped that Rosie was adapting as well as she was.

"We're going to see the archery part of camp next." Katie told Eloise.

"Alright," Eloise replied. She followed Katie and the guys. "What else is there to see?"

"Not too much." Lenny told her. "I think you'll like it here."

"I do so far." Eloise smiled. "Tell me, is there anyone in particular that I should be weary of at all?"

Katie thought for a few moments and said, "Besides Clarisse, some of the people in Ares Cabin can be kind of mean."

"The Aphrodite kids can be mean." Grover added.

Eloise nodded and said, "I'll remember that." She followed Katie to the archery area. 'I can see Aphrodite having a lot of kids and Hera not having kids.' She was so into her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention.

Lenny pulled Eloise out of the way of an arrow that was misaimed. Grover scolded the archer for not aiming correctly.

"That's the second girl that you almost hit." Grover reminded the archer.

The archer hung his head and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Was Rosie the other girl?" Eloise asked Lenny.

"Yes." Lenny replied. "It's very good that Rosie reacts fast."

"What are you thinking about?" Nolan asked Eloise.

"Nothing important," Eloise said. "I just spaced out. I'll be more careful."

"Please do," Katie told her. "I don't want you to get hurt. If you do, Nolan can heal you."

"That's good to know."

Eloise was showed the rest of the camp and stopped at the beach as she looked around. Katie smiled at her as she bent down.

"What's up?" Katie asked Eloise.

"This makes me think a lot of Chicago." Eloise replied.

Lenny patted her on the shoulder gently. He understood how the little things could remind someone of home. "I understand how you feel." He told Eloise.

A/N: I go back to school soon :/ However, I'll keep this story on one of my flash drives so I can work on it during my free time at school.

Upcoming events:

1/6/12-First day back at school, singing at basketball game

1/9/12-Transit

1/11/12-Transit

1/13/12-Transit

1/18/12-Transit

1/20/12-Transit

1/23/12-Transit

1/27/12-Transit

1/30/12-Transit

2/1/12-Transit

2/3/12-Transit

2/6/12-Transit

2/10/12-Transit

2/13/12-Transit

2/14/12-Midwinter choir concert

Unknown dates:

Incoming freshmen night-I'm thinking Jan. 11, but I'm not entirely sure.


	7. Asked

Disclaimer: I own whoever you don't recognize.

A/N: Characters may seem OOC.

"Here's our last stop," Luke told Rosie. "This is the creek."

"Awesome," Rosie said. She bent down and started looking at the stones.

"Are there any questions you have for me?"

Rosie turned around and looked at Luke. "Is there ever a voice that talks to you in your head?" She fiddled with the bottom of her sweatshirt nervously.

"What do you mean?" Luke tilted his head in confusion.

"Sometimes, I hear a voice in my head. It talks to me. When I disappeared in the cabin, it told me what to do."

Luke's face brightened up as he figured out what Rosie was talking about. "Oh, that's your father talking to you."

Rosie was quiet as she played with her sweatshirt. "Does your father ever talk to you?"

Luke let out a bitter laugh. "He says I'm his favorite son. I've never met him though."

"Sorry to hear that." Rosie bent back down.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for stones to skip," Rosie picked up another stone. "It's a lot of fun." Rosie held up a stone, studied it, and tossed it. The rock skipped three times before sinking.

Luke watched Rosie while she skipped rocks. He liked the way that she studied each rock closely to decide whether to skip it or not. "How do you know what rocks to skip?" He asked.

"The smoother and flatter rocks are best for skipping." Rosie sent another rock skipping.

"I need to ask you something."

Rosie turned around. "Ask away."

"I know we've only known each other for less than a day," Luke started fidgeting slightly. "I was wondering if…" He couldn't remember the last time that he was this nervous.

Rosie placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Don't be nervous." She said quietly. "I won't judge you." She gave him a shy smile.

That gave Luke some confidence as he took Rosie's hands in his. He smiled shyly as Rosie blushed and looked down. "Rosie Murray," He said. "Will you go out with me?"

'Don't do it.' Hades spoke up.

'Please,' Rosie begged in her mind.

'He'll steal your heart and break it.'

'Luke already stole my heart.'

'Rosie-'

'Please dad.'

'Fine,' Hades sighed. 'Just remember to not let this relationship get in the way of anything, including your education.'

'Thanks dad, I won't.' Rosie looked at Luke, who was staring at her and waiting for her answer. "I'd love to." She felt her heart begin to race with excitement. "Sorry for the late reply, my dad wanted to talk to me."

"That's okay." Luke grinned widely. He hugged Rosie tightly. "I'm so glad you said yes."

HCHCHC

Eloise started to walk to the mess hall with Katie, Nolan, Lenny and Grover. She had some questions to ask and decided to do so now.

"Why is it that Rosie and I could read the sign?" She asked. "We can't read very well due to our dyslexia."

"Ancient Greek is hardwired into your brain." Katie told her. "That's why you could read the sign but nothing in English.

"How did you and Rosie sing in choir if you couldn't read it?" Grover asked Rosie.

"We would look up the song on the internet and memorize it by listening to it." Eloise replied. "We would also ask someone in our section to help us." She started playing with her shirt hem. "Does anyone else here have ADHD?"

"Oh, all demigods do." Lenny said. "It sharpens our senses and helps us in battle."

Eloise started laughing at the memory of Rosie not being able to sit still at the airport. She covered her mouth when she noticed the other staring at her.

"What's so funny?" Nolan asked.

"It's just something that Rosie and I said at the airport." What Lenny had said sunk into Eloise's head. "Wait, we battle here?"

"It's not that bad." Grover said in an attempt to reassure her. "Just keep your eyes open and stay alert. No one will kill you, just a few cuts and maybe a concussion or two."

Katie noticed the look on Eloise's face and said, "Grover, that's not helping." She looked at Eloise. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, is great at combat battle."

"I can imagine with her being Athena's daughter." Eloise was secretly scared of battling anyone, she never even argued with Rosie. 'I don't stand a chance in fighting.' She thought to herself.

"We do Capture the Flag on Fridays." Katie reminded her. "It helps us with our battle skills." She glanced at Eloise. "Don't worry, you'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We're not allowed to kill."

"Being from the city, Rosie and I know to always be alert." Eloise paused. "Although there was a time where it was too much for us to handle that caused us to let our guards down."

"What happened?" Nolan asked.

"It was dark," Eloise took a deep breath. "Rosie and I had gone to see Grease. Since we couldn't read the street signs, we had a GPS with us. After the show, we went to Jimmy Johns to get some food to eat on the train. The GPS died but we thought that we could use sights, such as a building, to get back. We went the wrong way and ended up blocks away from the train station. We were so freaked out because we couldn't find any cops." She stopped to take a breath. "Rosie was trying to find her phone when some guy grabbed us and dragged out into the alley way nearby." She shuddered slightly. "He threatened to hurt us if we didn't give him all of our money. Rosie panicked and started attacking the man. I really mean she was attacking him. I was able to pull Rosie off the man before she could get hurt and we ran off."

Katie stared at Eloise in amazement. "I can't picture Rosie attacking someone."

Eloise shrugged. "She can if she's provoked or scared. She took self defense classes before I met her." At that moment, she saw a sight that made her smile.

Rosie and Luke were walking up ahead. They were deep in conversation. Eloise smiled at Rosie's gesturing. Luke was smiling and nodding at Rosie.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Nolan commented.

"It must be something important." Lenny decided.

Rosie broke out into a grin and hugged Luke. She blushed slightly. Luke grabbed her hand and they ran to the mess hall.

"Isn't that cute?" Katie gushed.

"Very cute." Grover agreed.

Eloise couldn't help but wonder what Luke said to Rosie that made her so happy. 'I'll ask her later.' She promised herself.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will include Rosie and Luke's first date.


	8. Stopped

Disclaimer: I own whoever you don't recognize. 'Green Finch and Linnet Bird' belong to the creators of 'Sweeney Todd.'

A/N: Characters may seem OOC.

Rosie ran with Luke towards the mess hall. She couldn't remember the last time she ran like that besides the time she saw Grease with Eloise. "Where's it going to be?" She asked. She slowed to a walk after feeling a cramp starting to form in her side.

"Would you be okay with the beach after dinner?" Luke asked. He looked down at their linked hands then at Rosie. "Are you okay with me holding your hand?"

Rosie smiled shyly. "Yes and yes." She blushed madly and looked down. She used her free hand to push a stray lock of hair out of her eye.

Luke looked at Rosie and said, "Don't be nervous."

Rosie shyly smiled back. She had never been on a date before so she was a little bit nervous about going on a date with Luke.

"What are you nervous about?" Luke couldn't help but ask.

"I've never been on a date before." Rosie looked down.

Luke stopped and took Rosie's chin in his free hand. He gently got her to look at him. "There's nothing to be nervous about." He said. "I've never been on a date either." He smiled and gave Rosie's hand a gentle squeeze. "It'll be fun."

Rosie smiled back. "Okay."

Luke let go out Rosie's chin and the two started walking again.

'I can't believe he asked me out.' Rosie told herself. 'No one's ever done that before. They said my style was too dark.'

'She's so beautiful.' Luke thought to himself. 'This date really needs to be special.'

Luke pushed open the door to the mess hall. Campers were eating lunch glanced up to see who entered. Campers that Rosie recognized from the Aphrodite cabin did a double take. Luke led Rosie to the food line.

"It's okay," Luke said as he handed Rosie a tray. "It'll pass."

"Thanks, I hope so." Rosie mumbled. She let go of Luke's hand in order to grab a soda.

A girl with long, straight brown hair and blue eyes was ahead of the two. She was trying to decide between a salad and chicken. In Rosie's opinion, the girl was very pretty.

"Who's that?" Rosie asked Luke.

"Annabeth Chase," Luke told her.

At that moment, Annabeth looked up and saw Rosie and Luke. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." She said to Rosie. "I'm the daughter of Athena."

"I'm Rosie Murray." Rosie replied. "My father is Hades."

Annabeth looked the green eye girl over, much to Rosie's discomfort. "You're a Goth." She stated. "There aren't many Goths here."

"Oh?" Rosie was trying her best to not let her feeling break loose. 'No grudges.' She reminded herself. 'I promised Eloise.'

"If you're not careful, you can die from overheating." Annabeth picked up a salad. "However, you seem like a worthy opponent. See you out on the battle field." She placed the salad on her tray, looked back at Rosie, then walked away.

(A/N: Sorry if Annabeth was OOC, I'm not good at being judgmental)

Rosie turned to Luke. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"Just outside," Rosie slid her tray over to him. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Luke watched her walk out the door. 'What's she doing?' He asked himself. He asked the camper behind him to watch the trays and followed Rosie out the door.

Rosie left the mess hall and started running. She saw a tree, jumped, and managed to grab a tree branch. She pulled herself up and leaned against the trunk. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. She discovered that her other pocket was empty. She mentally scolded herself. 'Guess I'll have to sing to myself.' She decided. "Green finch and Linnet bird, nightingale, black bird, how is it you sing?" Her voice was quivering. She had never done this without her iPod. She usually had it so she wouldn't hear herself whimper. "How can you jubilate sitting in cages, never taking wing?"

Suddenly, Rosie's hand was covered by someone else's hand. Luke looked at her in concern and took the object from her hand.

"Don't take it personally." He said. "Annabeth's like that to all the new people." He gently pushed Rosie's hood off and put an arm around her. "Want to talk about it?"

Rosie leaned against him and took the object back. "It started when I was three." She began as she put the object in her pocket.

HCHCHC

Eloise was slowly approaching the mess hall when Rosie ran out. She watched Rosie run as Luke came out of the building.

"She runs fast." Katie noted.

"Especially in those boots," Eloise added. "Those boots aren't meant for running."

"Where did Rosie go?" Luke asked.

"That way," Nolan pointed in the direction Rosie went.

"Thanks." Luke nodded and went in the direction.

"I wonder what's up with Rosie." Grover spoke up.

"She's kind of sensitive." Eloise said. "She had a rough childhood."

Katie looked at Eloise with a questioning look on her face. She decided to not ask right away as she opened the mess hall door. She and Eloise both grabbed a salad and went to their table.

Just as Eloise started eating, the door opened again. This time, Rosie walked in with Luke. Rosie's hood was back on her head, shadowing her face. Luke had an arm around her.

"Does Rosie always have her hood up?" Katie asked. "I don't mean that in a mean way."

Eloise nodded. "As much as possible, she likes having her hood up." She watched Rosie and Luke went to claim two trays. Luke thanked the boy who had been watching the tray and he walked with Rosie to the table.

"Annabeth might have acted judgmental to her." Katie said. "She acts like that to all the new campers. She's very kind once she gets to know you."

"I hope so."

Katie glanced at Eloise but decided to explain later. Eloise watched Rosie and Luke at their table. She saw Rosie blush and giggle at something that one of the guys, Travis as she was told by Katie, said.

'I'm glad she's adapting to Camp Half-Blood as well as I am.' Eloise thought. She caught Lenny looking at her and smiled at him.

As Rosie walked by with Luke, Eloise gave her a familiar signal with her eyes. She smiled when Rosie signaled back.

When she finished eating, Eloise threw her trash away. "I'll see you at the cabin." She told Katie. She walked out the door and looked for Rosie. 'Where is she?' She wondered. Then, the answer struck her. 'Up a tree,' she looked for Rosie's sweatshirt.

"If you're not careful, you'll hurt yourself." Eloise heard Luke say.

Eloise followed Luke's voice, knowing that he was talking to Rosie. She found Rosie jumping from one tree to another.

"I'll be careful." Rosie was saying as she climbed up a branch.

"Rosie, Luke's right." Eloise said. "I don't want you to get hurt or worst."

"I don't want that happening, darling." Luke called up the tree.

Rosie let out a high pitched scream, startling both Eloise and Luke. Some leaves started falling to the ground.

"Rosie!" Eloise exclaimed. "Rosie, what's wrong?"

"Should we go up and check?" Luke asked Eloise.

At that moment, Rosie came climbing down a branch. She breathlessly but carefully landed on the ground. "I almost touched a spider." She told Eloise and Luke as she shook leaves out of her hair and pulled the hood back up. "It was absolutely terrible."

"I can imagine." Eloise said. "How do you like Camp Half-Blood so far?"

"It's nice," Rosie went over to the two. "I like the archery area."

"I like the strawberry field." Eloise looked at Luke. "Can I talk to my sister for a moment?" She tilted her head and waited for an answer.

"Sure," Luke smiled at Rosie. "I'll be here."

"Okay." Rosie said as she followed Eloise. "What's up?"

"I'm just wondering, what did Luke say earlier that made you laugh?"

"He told me a joke that's all."

Eloise shrugged, knowing that she shouldn't push the envelope. "Okay, I'm going back to my cabin. See you at dinner?"

Rosie nodded. "See you then." She hugged Eloise then walked back to Luke.

Eloise walked back to her cabin where she was greeted by her cabin mates.

"Come join our conversation." Katie told her.

'I can't wait to start classes.' She thought to herself as she started talking to her cabin mates. 'I hope I get Rosie in a few of them.'

A/N: I went to Target ealier. I tried to find 'The Lightning Thief' but it wasn't there :( So I got two other movies instead.

What do you think Luke stopped Rosie from doing? Sorry that the date wasn't in this chapter but this chapter was getting kind of long. I promise, it will appear in the next one. Upcoming events:

1/18/12-Transit

1/20/12-Transit

1/23/12-Transit

1/30/12-Transit

2/1/12-Transit

2/3/12-Transit

2/6/11-Transit

2/8/12-Transit

2/10/12-Transit

2/13/12-Transit

2/14/12-Midwinter choir concert

2/17/12-Transit

2/18/12-Jazz festival all day (*Groan* Last year, I had to wake up at 5 in the morning fo this. I'm not a happy camper at 5 in the morning)

More events to come.

BelieveInDream-Thanks, I'm glad you like my story :) Thanks for putting it on alert.


	9. Dated

Disclaimer: I own whoever you don't recognize. I don't own 'Measure My Sky.' I forget who does. I sang it last year in choir and it's such a beautiful song.

A/N: Characters may seem OOC.

"What did Eloise need?" Luke asked Rosie as she walked back to him.

"She's just wondering how I like Camp Half-Blood so far," Rosie replied. Curiosity twinkled in her eyes. "What's in store for tonight?"

Luke smiled. "You'll see."

HCHCHC

"How long have you known Rosie?" Katie asked.

"Six and a half years." Eloise replied. "We became fast friends." She smiled. "I think it's nice that she didn't have to come here alone and vice versa."

"That's true." Katie nodded. "Besides, neither of you had Grover around."

"What do you mean?"

"Grover is the one who finds demigods and brings them to Camp Half-Blood."

"Why's that?"

"He's a junior protector and that's one of his jobs." Katie shifted on her bed. "He found the Stoll twins and me and brought us here."

"That's so nice of him." Eloise knew she had to ask a question that she had been wondering for the last few minutes. "Did you know anyone else before coming here?"

Katie shook her head. "It's very rare that a demigod knows another demigod before knowing that they are demigods."

"I wonder why that is."

"I don't know." Katie shrugged. "Well, you and Rosie are foster sisters so that's a part of it," She looked at her wristwatch. "It's time for dinner. Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Eloise nodded. She followed Katie out the door.

Katie checked to make sure that no one was close enough to hear them. "What happened that made Rosie sensitive?"

Eloise looked at Katie. "You'd have to ask her. I don't think she'd like me telling her story to others. No offense."

"None taken," Katie looked in the direction of the mess hall. "Are there any guys around that you find cute?"

Eloise blushed. "Do you?"

"I asked you first."

Eloise huffed slightly at Katie's stubbornness. "Fine, I like Lenny O'Malley." She smiled. "He was so nice to Rosie and me when he met us. He was the one who took Rosie to her cabin."

Katie broke out into a wide grin. "So that's what Rosie was teasing you about that night you two arrived."

"You heard that?" Eloise blushed slightly.

Katie nodded. "Indeed I did."

Eloise decided to turn the tables. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have a crush on any guys here?"

"Oh," Katie started to blush. "You'll laugh." She looked down at her hands.

"No, I won't."

"It's…" Katie hesitated. "Travis Stoll."

"Travis Stoll…isn't he one of the guys who put the goat on our cabin roof?"

"Well, yes, but besides that, he's a very sweet guy."

Eloise shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"I overheard him promising Luke that he would watch over Rosie in case anything happened to him." Katie sighed. "Isn't that sweet?"

"That is sweet. What did Luke mean by in case anything happened to him?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't know." She pushed the mess hall door open. "Key word was in case." She went to the food line. "I doubt anything will happen to Luke." She glanced across the mess hall. "He really cares for her."

"How do you know?" Eloise looked at Rosie and Luke, who were eating with their cabin mates at their table.

"I can tell." Katie picked out a cheeseburger. "Plus, I've never seen him act like this to a girl before. Piper McLean from the Aphrodite Cabin told me how to tell. Piper's one of the friendlier Aphrodite girls."

I'll remember that." Eloise picked up a piece of grilled chicken. She followed Katie to their table. "At least one of the Aphrodite girls is kind." She watched Rosie and Luke during dinner.

Later that night, Rosie stepped onto the beach. She felt her boots sink into the sand so she sat on the grass. She took her boots and socks off then stood back up. She smiled at the feeling of the sand in between her toes.

'It reminds me of my three homes.' She thought to herself. She looked up at the sky and gazed at the stars that were starting to come out. "Measure me, sky." Her voice was sweet and high pitched. "Tell me I reach by a song. Nearer the stars, I have been little so long." She took a quick breath. "Nearer the stars, nearer the stars," Another quick breath. "Weigh me high winds. What will your wild scales record? Profit of pain, joy by the weight of a word. Measure me, sky. Tell me I reach by a song. Nearer the stars, I have been little so long."

"You have such a beautiful voice." A voice behind her said.

Rosie had a mini heart attack but managed to say, "Thanks, Luke." She turned to look at him. "So, what do you have planned?"

"You'll see." Luke smiled at her. He took her hand. "Let's go."

Rosie was glad that hair was, as usual, hiding most of her face. She was also glad that the moon made it hard to tell that she was blushing. She picked her boots and socks up and followed Luke. "Do any demigods meet their parents?" she asked.

Luke shook his head. "We're not allowed too. Zeus made it a rule." He looked at Rosie. "Why? Have you?"

Rosie nodded. "Once when I was little," She was surprised to hear that demigods weren't allowed to see their parents.

Luke stopped and said, "Here we are."

A blanket was lying on the beach. Rosie looked at Luke as if to say, 'I'm confused.'

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked, worried.

"I'm just confused." Rosie replied.

"We're going to be star gazing."

"I love that." Rosie smiled. "I love star gazing."

Luke smiled back. "That's good." He lied on the blanket with Rosie next to him. He put an arm around her as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I've never seen so many stars."

"Really," Luke looked at Rosie.

"I've never had much time before to sit back and look at the stars."

"Now you do." Luke smiled. "Can you tell me how you met your father?"

Rosie shrugged. "He took me to the Underworld."

Surprise washed over Luke's face. "How did he get that to happen?"

"He bribed the ferryman, Charon, into letting me into the Underworld without being dead." Rosie looked up at the sky. "I still have some coins that my dad gave me. He told me that I could go to the Underworld anytime." She smiled shyly. "Persephone wasn't there when I went down there." She snuggled into Luke's side. "To be honest, I'm scared of her."

Luke hugged Rosie tightly. "Why's that?"

"What if she's mean to me? You know, because I'm her step daughter and not her blood related daughter."

"If you were, then I probably would never have met you."

Rosie could smell Luke's cologne, which she could identify as classic from Bath and Body Works. In turn, Luke loved the Sea Island Cotton spray that Rosie was wearing. He also liked the Tommy Girl perfume she sometimes wore. He looked up at the stars.

"How long have you been at Camp Half-Blood?" Rosie asked.

"A few years." Luke looked at her. "It really feels like home."

"The Underworld and Chicago really felt like home." Rosie sighed. "I miss my homeland too."

"I understand how you feel. It'll get better after a few weeks." He sat up and motioned for Rosie to do the same.

Rosie sat up and looked at Luke, wondering what he wanted to say. She really liked him and felt she could tell him anything.

"That's fascinating." Luke looked at Rosie. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," She nodded.

Luke pushed Rosie's hood off and took her hands. Just like before, Rosie blushed but this time, she kept her head up. She was glad that he didn't push her hair away.

"I hope we aren't moving too fast," Luke started. "But will you be my girlfriend?"

Rosie looked straight into Luke's eyes. She felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at her hands then back at him. He watched her the whole time.

'I hope that wasn't too sudden.' Luke thought. "I'm sorry, was that too sudden?"

Rosie responded by gently kissing him. She was sure that her face was as red as ever but she didn't care at that moment.

Luke was surprised but kissed back. He started stroking Rosie's hair. "I'll take that as a yes?" He asked when he and Rosie broke apart.

"I'd be honored." Rosie smiled.

"Let's go join the campfire sing along." Luke stood up and held his hand out.

Rosie took Luke's hand and stood up. She followed him to the campfire where they caught up with Mary Anne and Ethan. Eloise smiled and ran up to them.

"Hey Rosie." She greeted with a smile.

"Hi Eloise." Rosie replied as she hugged her friend.

Ethan looked at their linked hands. "Are you guys official now?"

"Yes." Luke replied with a nod.

"Alright," Mary Anne cheered. She hugged Rosie then turned to Ethan with a smirk. "You owe me five dollars!"

Ethan grumbled but handed Crystal a five dollar bill.

"Mary Anne!" Rosie exclaimed, catching the attention of campers surrounding them.

"What?" Eloise said in a confused manner. "What just happened?"

"What?" Mary Anne asked in an innocent voice. "I always win." She pocketed the five dollars.

A/N: Next chapter, we find out what it was that Rosie was going to do that Luke stopped her from doing in the last chapter.

BelieveInDreams-Thanks and you're welcome. The M is for later chapters and some content. I might change it though. I'm glad you like my story :)


	10. Revealed

Disclaimer: I own whoever you don't recognize. I don't own any songs involved either.

A/N: Characters may seem OOC. I apologize about that. Please don't flame me.

"Lean on me," The campers sang. "When you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on."

The fire crackled with life as Rosie played around with it. She had picked up a stick and was now poking and prodding the flames. She moved her foot just as a spark flew out of the fire.

"Rosie, please be careful." Eloise said from a safe distance behind her. "I don't want you to burn yourself."

"I'll be careful." Rosie watched a spark fly off of her stick.

"Hey Rosie, can I talk to you?" Katie asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"In private please."

"Oh, okay." Rosie tossed her stick into the fire. "Luke, I'll be right back."

"Hurry back." Luke told her.

Rosie smiled. "I'll try." She followed Katie to where the campers wouldn't be able eavesdrop on them.

Katie turned to Rosie. "I saw that you were upset earlier. What happened?"

Rosie let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. She was glad it was just a question like that. "It was Annabeth. She said that there weren't many Goths here." She exhaled softly. "I must have done something bad if she said it."

"Oh Rosie, Annabeth is like that to all new campers. She's actually quite nice once she overcomes what she guessed about you." Katie shifted her feet awkwardly. "What makes you think you did something wrong?"

Rosie shrugged. "Why else would she say that to me?"

Katie placed a gentle hand on Rosie's shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise." She paused, trying to think of how to phrase her next question. "Eloise mentioned that you're sensitive. Why's that?"

Rosie hesitated. "Something happened when I was little that still haunts me to this day."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later, can we go back to the campfire?"

"Sure."

The two girls walked back to the campfire. Rosie liked Katie and vice versa. Rosie knew that Katie meant well when she asked her last two questions. Rosie just wasn't comfortable sharing what happened to her.

"Wait," Katie grabbed Rosie's arm and stopped walking.

"Yes?" Rosie looked at Katie in confusion.

"What can you tell me about Travis?" Katie was nervous but she really wanted to know.

Rosie shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know-" Katie was cut off as she and Rosie fell.

Rosie looked around and saw that she and Katie were in a tunnel. She grabbed Katie's arm and took her to the end.

"Where are we?" Katie asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." Rosie replied.

The girls emerged to see a small room. It was too dark for Katie's taste but Rosie like it. Rosie looked around and knew right away where she and Katie were. Two dogs were sleeping nearby. Rosie noticed that the dogs were pure black.

Rosie looked at Katie and said, "I know where we are." She looked at the dogs.

"Persephone!" a voice boomed.

"We have to get out of here." Rosie whispered to Katie. She recognized the voice and it gave her chills to hear it in person.

"Persephone," Hades roared. "Don't ignore me when I'm calling you!"

"Where are we?" Katie asked. "I don't like this one bit."

"Just please come." Rosie grabbed Katie's hand. "I don't want them to find us." She pulled Katie out of the room. "Va bene, calmati. Ci andrà tutto bene." She said that mainly to herself to try to keep calm. (A/N: Alright, calm down. We'll be fine)  
>"Is that Italian you're speaking in?" Katie asked.<p>

Rosie nodded and kept moving. She noticed that everything seemed to be floating. She stopped at the edge of a cliff and looked around. 'How did dad get me back last time?' she asked herself. She raised her hand, thinking back to Chicago.

At that moment, a ferryman rowed up to the girls. He had pale skin, black eyes and was wearing all black with his hood up. Rosie recognized him as Charon, the ferryman of the Underworld.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You're not dead."

Katie grabbed Rosie's upper arm. "I don't like this. How did we get to the Underworld? I don't like it here."

Rosie shrugged. "I don't know. I like it here though, it's very homey." She looked at the ferryman. "Charon, I'm -"

"I know who you are, Miss Rosie." Charon interuppted. He fixed his gaze on Katie.

"Katie Gardner," Katie managed to say. "Daughter of Demeter."

"We came here by accident and wish to leave." Rosie said then yawned. "I'm exhausted."

"How are you exhausted?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. Traveling in the shadows makes me tired." Rosie dug through her pockets and found some gold coins, much to her surprise. She held them out to Charon. "Please take us back."

Charon examined the coins and said, "Get in."

Rosie got in and nodded at Katie, who was hesitating. "It's okay." Rosie told her. "Charon won't hurt us."

Katie looked at Charon but got into the boat. She watched a dead body float by. She knew that Rosie, being Hades' daughter, most likely loved the Underworld. Katie, on the other hand, wasn't a big fan of the Underworld.

HCHCHC

"Don't you think Rosie and Luke's relationship is moving a little too fast?" Nolan asked Eloise. "They've only known each other for about two days."

"A little." Eloise admitted. "But I'm sure that Luke will take good care of Rosie."

"I hope so."

"I'm sure he will." Lenny added.

"Where are we now?" a voice asked.

Eloise identified Katie's voice and wondered what Katie was talking about. 'She and Rosie surely couldn't have gone that far away.' She thought to herself.

"I don't know." Rosie's said. "With our luck, anywhere in the world. "Caronte?" She appeared at the edge of the circle with Katie. "Siamo tornati! Urrà!" (A/N: Charon? We're back! Huzzah!)

Campers stared at Rosie and Katie as they appeared. Some looked confused at the language Rosie was speaking in.

"That was awful!" Katie exclaimed. "Never again!"

"It wasn't that bad." Rosie said.

"Not to you but it was to me."

"I'm so tired now. I think I'm going to go to bed."

Curiosity reached its peak as Eloise heard the conversation. She watched Rosie find Luke and hugged him. Eloise smiled at the large smile on Rosie's face.

"Where did you go?" Luke asked.

"Long story." Rosie yawned. "I'm really tired."

"Let's go to bed." Luke took Rosie's hand.

Something fell out of Rosie's sweatshirt pocket as the two walked away. It landed in the dirt with a soft thud. After seeing that Rosie didn't feel it fall out, Eloise went over to the object.

"Hey Rosie!" Eloise called as she bent down to pick the object up. Pain flashed through her finger tips. "Ouch!" she cried out. She pulled her sleeve over her hand and picked up what she saw to be a piece of broken glass. 'Wait, there wasn't any blood dripping down her arms.' She realized.

"Something wrong?" Lenny asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Eloise stood up. "I need to talk to Chiron for a moment."

"He's over there." Lenny nodded his head in Chiron's direction.

As Eloise walked towards Chiron, she remembered something that she and Rosie had talked about months ago.

Flashback:

"Rosalie, I thought you stopped that." Eloise said while holding a pair of scissors away from her friend.

"I have." Rosie replied. "You just never know when you'll need it in self defense."

"What do you mean? We live in a rural area."

"You never know when something bad might happen."

"I suppose." Eloise handed the scissors back. "You may keep these if, and only if, you don't use them when you don't need to. Please promise me."

"I promise."

End flashback

"Hello Eloise." Chiron said, breaking Eloise out of her thoughts.

"Hi Chiron." Eloise said back. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"It's about Rosie." Eloise held out the glass. "This fell out of her pocket. She used to cut herself but I'm sure she hasn't in the past few months."

"Have you seen any blood or scars on her arms?"

"She never scars herself. She doesn't cut too deep. She would only cut if she thought she did something bad." Eloise shifted her weight in her feet. "I think that her being around Luke helps too. She seems very happy around him. Earlier, Annabeth said something to Rosie that made her upset. I'm pretty sure that Luke stopped her from cutting her arm."

Chiron smiled. "That's good to hear. Remember, you can come to me anytime if you want to talk. Let Rosie know that too."

"Thanks, I will." Eloise smiled. She walked back towards Lenny and Nolan.

"Eloise!" Katie said. She grabbed Eloise's arm. "Do you know Rosie speaks Italian?"

"Yes, that's her first language." Eloise nodded. "She was born in Italy." She couldn't hold her curiosity in much longer. "Where did you two go?"

"I don't know how but it was the Underworld."

"The Underworld?" Eloise was confused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Here's what happened." Katie launched into her story of her and Rosie's adventure.

A/N: I know that's not the best ending to a chapter. Trust me, the ending to this fanfic will really be something. I can't wait to start working on the sequel. Next chapter, Rosie and Eloise meet Percy and play their first game of Capture the Flag. Plus, Rosie sees Hades again for the first time in years. This will be exciting.


	11. Battled

Disclaimer: I own whoever you don't recognize. I don't own any songs featured in this.

A/N: Characters may seem OOC.

The next few days were alright for the girls. Rosie liked archery and horse riding. During her free time, she would hang around with Eloise or Luke or climb trees. Eloise liked that she had classes with Rosie and Katie. She surprisingly enjoyed the rock climbing. As far as she knew, Rosie hadn't cut herself in months.

One day, Rosie was watching two campers battle when a hand grabbed her arm. Startled, she turned to see that it was Annabeth. The natural born fighter looked determined, which scared Rosie.

"I challenge you to a battle." Annabeth stated firmly.

"Battle?" Rosie repeated. She looked at Annabeth then at the battling campers. She was sure that she turned as white as a ghost she's seen in the Underworld.

'Be strong.' Hades said. 'You can do it.'

'I don't know…' Rosie nervously tugged at the hem of her sweatshirt.

"Rosie?" Annabeth said.

"I guess."

"Good." Annabeth pulled Rosie onto the battlefield.

'I hope I don't get killed.'

Eloise noticed that Rosie and Annabeth battling while she was walking past. She stopped, surprised to see that Rosie was able to do so with her hair in her face. 'Usually the thought of fighting makes her squirm.' Eloise thought to herself. 'But so did the sight of blood but that didn't stop her. At least her hood is down.'

Other campers were surrounding the two girls to watch. By the looks on some of the campers' faces, it must have been surprising that Rosie was holding up against Annabeth as well as she was, much less doing so solo. The crowd watched Rosie dodge Annabeth's sword and steal it, much to everyone's surprise. Eloise figured that no one has ever beaten Annabeth in battle before.

"You're a very strong opponent." Annabeth was saying.

"Thanks, you are too." Rosie replied.

"How are you so wise and strong?"

"I took self defense classes a few years ago." Rosie carefully handed Annabeth's sword back. "A girl's gotta know how to protect herself."

"I was wrong about your clothing style."

Rosie didn't know if Annabeth was apologizing or not. She took her armor off and set it down. Eloise walked over to her.

"How are you doing?" Eloise asked.

"I'm fine," Rosie replied and looked up. "How about you?"

"I'm okay." Eloise placed a hand on Rosie's shoulder. "I saw you battling Annabeth."

"She challenged me and I was afraid to say no."

"I don't think Annabeth would have taken no for an answer."

"Point taken."

Eloise reached into her pocket and held something wrapped in a napkin out to Rosie. "You dropped this the other night."

Rosie took the object, looked at it then at Eloise. "What is it?"

"Your piece of broken glass," Eloise crossed her arms. "Roll up your sleeves."

"Why?" Rosie carefully put the glass in her sweatshirt pocket. "I haven't cut in months."

"Please, I want to be sure."

"Alright, I'll roll them up."

Rosie pushed her sweatshirt sleeves up, revealing her arms. Eloise looked Rosie's forearms up and down carefully for any trace of scarring or blood.

"Good." Eloise finally said.

At that moment, Chris, Travis and Connor were walking past. They didn't see Rosie and Eloise for they were arguing.

"You really lost your touch." Travis said.

"Yeah, stealing Rosie and Luke's blanket isn't exactly a prank." Connor added.

"That was you?" The Goth girl tried to keep herself levelheaded as her eyes zeroed in on Chris's face.

"Oh, well…" Chris trailed off.

Rosie glared at the men. "I'll deal with you three later." Her tone was surprisingly calm.

"Three?" Travis repeated. "What did Connor and I do?"

"You two knew." Rosie stated. "Again, I'll deal with you three later. Now, go before I change my mind." She put her hands on her hips.

At that point, Travis, Connor and Chris knew that they had better leave. They knew Rosie well enough to know that her hands on her hips wasn't a good sign.

"We're going." Travis said in a rushed way. He grabbed Connor and Chris' arms and towed them away.

Rosie watched them walk away and tried to keep her cool. 'No grudges.' She thought to herself. 'Sono venuto fin qui, senza rancore, posso mantenere la calma.' (A/N: I came this far without a grudge, I can remain calm.)

"What did they mean by yours and Luke's blanket?" Eloise asked.

"Exactly as it sounds." Rosie replied with a shrug.

Katie came running up to the two girls, preventing Eloise from asking any questions she had. She seemed breathless but excited. "It's time for Capture the Flag!" She declared. "Get your armor on and let's go!"

Rosie sighed but put her armor back on. She wasn't too thrilled about this. Eloise was terrified at the thought of having to fight someone.

"Do we have to?" Eloise asked Katie.

Katie nodded. "Yes, we do." She started walking. "Come on, we're meeting by the armory area."

"We're coming." Rosie said quietly. "Wait, i need to grab something out of my cabin."

"Go ahead."

Rosie ran to Hermes' Cabin. She opened her bag, grabbed something, and stuffed it into her sweatshirt pocket. 'I knew there would come a time when I would need this again.' She thought to herself as she left the cabin.

When she got to the armory area, Rosie saw a boy standing by Grover. He appeared to be seventeen and had brown hair and blue eyes. She walked over to him and saw Eloise talking to Katie, Nolan and Lenny.

"Hi Rosie." Grover greeted with a smile. He motioned to the dark hair boy. "This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Percy, this is Rosie Murray, daughter of Hades and girlfriend of Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. Rosie's the only person to beat Annabeth in a battle without any help."

"Hi, Percy." Rosie said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you, Rosie." Percy said polietly. "How long have you been here?"

"Tomorrow will be a week." Rosie put her left hand in her sweatshirt pocket. "I came here with Eloise Montgomery, daughter of Demeter. Eloise is my best friend, foster sister and cousin."

A hand claimed Rosie's and she smiled. Luke smiled back at her. Rosie was nervous about her first game. She was scared of getting cut or worst, killed.

"Before we start," Chiron announced. "We have three new campers joining us. Rosie Murray, Eloise Montgomery and Percy Jackson, please step foward."

Rosie gave Percy a nod then stepped foward with him. Eloise stood next to Rosie and smiled at her.

"Here are the rules." Chiron told them. "The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed." He gave Rosie, who was smiling slyly, a curious look. "The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. The punishment for breaking this rule is loss of dessert for one week. Guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag." He looked at the crowd. "Who would like to have these three on their team?"

"We'll take them." Luke spoke up.

Chiron smiled. "Great."

Eloise saw to her dismay that Katie was on Annabeth's team as were Nolan and Lenny. 'Oh.' She thought sadly. 'Okay, I can do this. I'll be fine.'

The game started and the campers scattered. Rosie ran off with Percy and Luke, knowing that Luke probably knew where the flag was.

"Keep your eyes open," Luke said. "And don't get killed." He noticed the look on Rosie's face. "Don't worry, I didn't mean it."

"Luke, all magical items are allowed right?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I don't like the smirk you have." Percy commented.

"My dad gave me this." Rosie said as she pulled out a Chicago Wolves hat from her sweatshirt pocket. "My favorite sports team ever and it can turn me invisible." She put it back in her pocket. "It really came in handy when I ran away when I was six."

"Why did you run away?" Percy asked.

"That's a long story."

Four campers from the red team jumped out of the trees. Rosie, Percy and Luke back up until they were all back to back.

"Rosie, take Percy." Luke mumbled. "I'll take care of these guys."

"Are you sure?" Rosie asked.

"I'm sure." Luke nodded.

Rosie grabbed Percy's wrist and started running. She darted around the trees and kept her gaurd up. Percy struggled to keep up.

"Slow down." He panted.

Rosie stopped and looked around, wondering where to go next. She turned and knocked a red camper's sword out of his hand. The camper was startled as Rosie knocked him out.

"Come on, we're traveling by tree." Rosie told Percy.

"By tree?" Percy repeated.

"Yes, it's unsuspecting. Plus, I don't know if I can use the shadows during a game. It also tires me out terribly."

"Alright then."

Rosie grabbed a branch and pulled herself up. She made sure that Percy was behind her and started moving.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Rosie admitted. "Just follow me." She jumped from one tree to another. "Maybe we'll find the flag."

"I don't know if I can jump like that."

"I'll catch you if you start falling."

It took a bit of talking but Rosie was able to talk Percy into jumping. Rosie led Percy from tree to tree. Leaves fell towards the ground with each jump. The trees shook as the two teens moved about.

"The creek's up ahead." Rosie told Percy. "Maybe the flag's there."

"Have you played this before?" Percy asked.

"No, but I have good feeling about this."

"You're really good at fighting."

"Thanks, I took self defense classes in the past."

At that moment, Rosie's foot slipped. A large splash signaled Rosie landing in the water. Rosie kicked off the creek floor and resurfaced. Water dripped off of Rosie's head as she wiped water away from her eyes. The armor felt especially heavy.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked as he climbed down the tree.

"Yes, thanks for asking." Rosie managed to pull herself out of the river. "Usually, I can make that jump. I don't know what happened. It's a good thing that the creek is deep or else I might have gone home."

"Home as in the Underworld."

"More or less I guess." Rosie pulled her hat out. "I'm going to use my hat." She put it on and knew she disappeared to anyone's eyes.

Percy gasped. "The flag!"

"Be careful."

Annabeth came out of nowhere. She had a determined look on her face. She knocked Percy away from the flag. Rosie carefully went around Annabeth and Percy. She grabbed the flag.

"Percy, I got the flag!" She shouted.

Annabeth whirled around at the sound of Rosie's voice but she was already running off into the trees. Percy was able to slip away from Annabeth.

"Rosie?" Eloise's voice sounded. "Where are you?"

"Look up." Rosie said. "Never mind, I got the flag." She pulled her hat off and stuck it into her pocket.

The blue team cheered in happiness. Annabeth nodded approvingly to Rosie as she slipped down the tree.

"I misjudged you." Annabeth said. "You're a very worthy opponent."

Eloise hugged Rosie. "You're alive!"

"Way to go." Luke said with a smile and nod.

Percy patted Rosie on the shoulder. "You were great."

"Good game." Nolan told Rosie.

"Yes, good game." Lenny echoed.

"How did you manage to grab the flag?" Katie asked Rosie.

"A hat that my dad gave me." Rosie replied.

That night, Rosie was playing with the fire again. Eloise was talking with Katie, Nolan and Lenny. She watched Rosie to make sure she didn't get burned.

"That was really good." Grover told Rosie. "I didn't know you had a hat that could turn you invisible."

"I didn't either until I used it when I ran away." Rosie replied.

"So that's what that sly smile was for." Luke said.

What happened next is something that Rosie and Eloise would never forget no matter how hard she tried. The fire seemed to explode. The impact from the heat caused Rosie to fall back. Eloise and Grover grabbed Rosie's arm and helped her stand up.

"Rosalie!" Eloise exclaimed.

"That wasn't me." Rosie shook her head. "I'm innocent."

A figure that looked like a fire version of Chernabog from the Disney movie _Fantasia_ rised from the fire. Rosie grabbed Luke's hand. Luke laced his fingers between Rosie's.

"Dad." Rosie said softly.

"That's Hades?" Nolan asked. "He's not how I pictured him."

"Me neither." Lenny replied while shaking his head.

"He must be though."

"True if Rosie called him dad."

"That's not his true form." Katie spoke up.

"Percy Jackson!" Hades roared. "Give me the bolt and I'll release your mother!"

"What bolt?" Rosie asked Luke without taking her eyes off of Hades.

"Zeus' lightning bolt." Luke told her. "It was stolen."

"Give the bolt to my daughter to give to me." Hades declared.

"Dad, please keep me out of this!" Rosie said loudly. The last thing she wanted was to be in the middle of an arguement. She especially didn't want to go to the Underworld if Persephone was there.

Hades disappeared in a burst of flames leaving the camp in silence. Rosie didn't realize she was trembling until Luke put his arms around her.

"It's okay." He said in a soothing voice.

"Uncle Hades is scary." Eloise told Katie, Nolan and Lenny.

Katie nodded in agreement. "That was terrifying."

"Eloise, I'm going back to the cabin with Luke." Rosie told her.

"See you in the morning." Elosie replied. She hugged Rosie gently.

"Good night." Nolan told Rosie.

"Good night." Lenny said. "See you two in the morning."

"Later, Rosie." Katie spoke up.

Rosie said good night to Percy and Grover then walked back to the cabin with Luke.

"Why would Hades want me to give the bolt to Rosie?" Percy couldn't help but ask.

Eloise shrugged. "Rosie knows how to get to the Underworld."

"The ferryman knows her too." Katie added.

"Besides Rosie is Hades' daughter." Nolan pointed out.

"That's true." Percy admitted. "But I don't have the bolt."

"What are you going to do?" Lenny asked.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know."

Eloise looked at Percy. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I hope so."

A/N: I'm sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. The beginning was because I really wanted to do the Capture the Flag part. Next chapter, Rosie's past is revealed.


	12. Promised

Disclaimer: I own whoever you don't recognize.

A/N: Characters may seem OOC.

"Do you think Percy has the bolt?" Eloise asked Katie as the two walked back to the cabins with Nolan and Lenny.

Katie shook her head and said, "I don't think so. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would steal something."

"You just met him." Nolan pointed out.

"I can just tell." Katie shrugged. "I got this vibe off of him."

"Do you think someone here took the bolt?" Lenny asked.

"Honestly, I can see Luke, Chris or the Stolls stealing it." Nolan said. "After all, they are the sons of Hermes, who once stole my father's sheep."

"I don't think they could have done it." Eloise argued. "Well, maybe not Luke. I doubt he would do anything that would put Rosie in danger."

"When would they have time to steal anything?" Katie asked Nolan and Lenny. "The Stoll twins have been busy pranking mine and Eloise's cabin."

Lenny shrugged. "I suppose you're right." He walked towards his cabin. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night," Eloise called after him.

"See you in the morning." Nolan added. He went towards his cabin. "See you girls later."

Eloise and Katie passed Hermes' Cabin. Eloise wondered what Rosie and Luke were doing. She noticed Percy, Annabeth and Grover approaching the cabin.

"What do you think they're doing?" Eloise asked Katie.

"Who knows?" Katie replied. "Maybe going to ask Rosie about the Underworld," She shrugged as she glanced behind her. "Rosie is the only living being besides Persephone who can get in and out of the Underworld alive."

"That's true." Eloise looked at Katie. "What was it like there?"

"I didn't like it one bit." Katie shook her head slightly. "It was way too dark for me. Everything looked like it was floating and it looked like we were in a dark, endless abyss. I could tell that Rosie liked it though. She seemed very familiar with everything and knew where to go."

Eloise shuddered slightly. "I can see that. Hades did hide her in the Underworld for a while when she was younger."

Katie pushed the cabin door open. The fresh smells of flowers greeted Eloise as she followed Katie into the cabin. She went to her bed and sat down.

"Do you really think Luke would steal Uncle Zeus' lightning bolt?" Eloise asked.

"I honestly don't think so." Katie replied. "He does seem the type but I can't see him doing that."

"I don't think that the bolt should be given to Rosie. If she takes one step out of Camp Half-Blood unprotected, she could get killed. Plus, if she has the bolt, it'll give Zeus another reason to kill her.

"And shadow traveling really drains her energy out." Katie sighed and grabbed a pair of pajamas. "I thought she was going to pass out after what happened to us. You're right though, Rosie could really get hurt. Camp half-Blood is really the only place where's she safe." She looked at Eloise. "I'm really curious now, how did Rosie go so long without Zeus finding her?"

"She was, and still is technically, in foster care." Eloise changed into orange shorts and an orange and white tank top. "I think that the other children covered her and hid her."

"I'm glad that she was safe for the longest time."

"So am I."

HCHCHC

Rosie changed into a black and red tank top and black pajama pants then put her clothes in her bag. Luke was wearing a red shirt and black pants. He was putting a movie in while Rosie changed. He sat on his and Rosie's bed and Rosie sat down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"What are we watching?" Rosie asked.

"Alice in Wonderland," Luke told her.

"Disney or the remake," Rosie rested her head on Luke's shoulder.

"The Disney one," Luke hit play.

Just as Alice was about to stumble into Wonderland, there was a knock at the door. Luke paused the movie as Rosie looked at the door, wondering who it was.

"Come in." Luke called out.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover opened the door and stepped in. Percy, like Rosie when she first came to Hermes' Cabin, looked in wonder at the technology.

"Hey, we need your help." Annabeth told the two.

"What is it?" Rosie asked as she sat up.

"Luke, your dad is the only god to go in and out of the Underworld." Annabeth said to Luke. "Do you have anything that might help us?"

"I do have something." Luke got off the bed. He pulled a box out from under the bed. A pair of winged converse floated out of the box. He grabbed them and handed them to Percy. "They're my dad's." He also gave Percy a shield. "Use this too."

"Thanks." Percy said.

"Rosie, you're the only demigod who can get in and out of the Underworld alive." Grover told her. "We came to see if you could come with us."

"I don't know." Rosie mumbled. "Persephone could hurt me or Zeus will kill me, I don't know which one would be worse." She stood up. "However, I do have something that might help." She kneeled down and pulled a couple of objects out of her bag. She handed gold coins to Annabeth. "Use that for Charon, the ferryman, or else you can't get into the Underworld." She handed Percy a map. "This will help you around the Underworld." She handed Percy what a bag filled with what looked like small cookies. "Use these when you get to my dad's palace."

"What are they?" Percy asked.

"Dog treats." Rosie went over and stood next to Luke. "Dad and Persephone have two hellhounds. Use the treats or else they'll attack you."

"Hellhounds," Grover said. "Aren't those the dogs that where you see them three times, you will die?"

Rosie shrugged. "They're wonderful creatures but you need to be careful around them."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with?" Percy asked.

Rosie nodded. "I'm sure. The moment I take a step out of this camp, I'll be in danger. I wouldn't want to slow you guys down."

"We understand." Grover told her.

"Good luck."

"We'll see you later." Percy said.

"Wait." Annabeth spoke up. "Rosie, can we have your cell number?"

Rosie shrugged. "Sure, what for?"

"You know the Underworld better than any of us. Would it be alright if we call you for help when we get there?"

"Sure." Rosie told Annabeth her number.

"Thanks you two." Percy told Rosie and Luke.

"Good luck." Luke told them. He led Rosie back to the bed and started the movie again. "How do you know so much about the Underworld?"

Rosie shrugged and said, "It comes naturally to me. Plus, Dad hid me down there once when I was little."

"If you don't mind, can you tell me about that and how you were able to hide from Zeus for so long?"

Rosie shrugged. "It's a long story."

"I don't mind."

Rosie leaned against Luke. "Okay. I was born in Calabria, Italy. My mother immigrated with me to Florida where we lived at a hotel. When I was two, Zeus killed my mother. My dad found me and bribed Charon into letting me come into the Underworld. I was there for a week while Dad tried to figure out what to do with me. He put me in foster care in order to hide me and cover my scent. I was moved around a lot to keep Zeus from finding me. When I was ten and a half, I was taken in by Eloise's parents. I don't know how but Zeus was able to find me." She looked at Luke. "Why did you ask?"

"I was just curious." Luke shrugged. He looked Rosie straight in her eyes. "I want you to know that I'll always protect you no matter what happens."

Rosie nodded. "I'll remember that."

"I promise you." Luke traced Rosie's jaw line, sending small chills down her spine. "You're the most important thing to me." He gave Rosie a gentle kiss on the lips. "I promise to always protect you."

Rosie was positive that her face was red. She kissed Luke back and took one of Luke's hands in hers. She rested her head on Luke's shoulder and watched the movie.

A/N: Now you know Rosie's history. I can't wait for the next few chapters. I also can't wait to start the sequel. It's weird, I uploaded this Monday but it wasn't showing. Any idea why that is?

BelieveInDreams-Thank you :D


	13. Teased

Disclaimer: I own whomever you don't recognize.

A/N: Characters may seem OOC. I'd like to thank my friend, XionAmmy, for answering my questions and for helping me.

The next day, Eloise noticed Rosie and Luke listening to Rosie's iPod. She took note of the fact that Rosie looked like she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Eloise looked at Katie and said, "I thought we aren't allowed to have technology here." She looked back at Rosie and Luke.

Katie shook her head. "We're not supposed to but some campers sneak technology in anyways. I know Annabeth carries a cell phone with her. Rosie and Luke's cabin is filled with technology."

Eloise continued to watch Rosie and Luke listen to music, amazed by this fact. "And Chiron never find out?"

Katie shook her head again. "Surprisingly no," She shrugged. "I'm especially surprised because of Hermes' Cabin."

"So am I." Eloise took the last bite of her eggs. She stood up. "I'm going to the strawberry field. I'll see you in class."

"See you then."

Eloise threw her trash away and left the mess hall. She heard the doors open behind her but thought nothing of it. She felt in too good a mood as she pulled her hair back. She was wearing a green and brown dress with ballet flats.

"Hey, you," A male voice said, causing Eloise to jump.

Eloise turned to see one of the Stolls twins. "What?" She asked without stopping.

"I'm Travis." The Stoll introduced. "I-"

"I know, you and Rosie and in the same cabin." Eloise's eyes narrowed slightly. "You put the goat on my cabin too."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so?' That goat could have gotten hurt!" Eloise sped up and kept going in the direction of the strawberry field. "Plus, you could have ruined our cabin!"

Travis quickly caught up with the nature girl and fell in step with her. "I saw Rosie and Katie talking the other night."

"Yeah, so," Eloise couldn't figure out what Travis was getting at. "Why does that matter?" She looked at him.

"What were they talking about?"

"How should I know? I wasn't anywhere near them." Eloise glanced at Travis. "Why are you asking? Is this some joke? If it is, I'm not getting it."

"It's not a joke."

"You're confusing."

Once at the strawberry field, Eloise started picking the berries. Her dress swished around her legs as she walked.

"Eloise?"

"You're following me now, Travis?"

"Can I ask you some questions?"

Eloise shrugged. "I guess." She plucked a strawberry off of a vine and put it in the little basket she made out of her skirt. She was beyond grateful that her dress was on the longer side.

"You and Katie are very close."

"She's my closest half sister. So?"

"What do you talk about when you're with her?"

"Everything and nothing," Eloise pulled another strawberry off a vine.

"Thanks for answering all my questions." Katie's voice sounded.

"It's no problem." Rosie said.

Eloise looked over her shoulder. Rosie was wearing a black tank top with the Italian flag on in, a black and red striped hoodie with the hood up, dark denim jeans and her boots. Luke was wearing jeans, a red shirt and black shoes. Katie was wearing a pair of light denim jeans, a brown shirt, brown Converse and had a headband in her hair. Eloise noticed that Rosie was on Luke's back.

"Hey guys." Eloise said.

"Hi." Rosie smiled. "Hey Travis," She nodded.

"Why are you on Luke's back?"

"I'm really tired." Rosie rested her head against Luke's spine.

"Hmm…I wonder why?" Travis asked sarcastically.

Rosie glared at Travis. "If I wasn't so tired, I'd come after you." Despite being tired, her tone was icy, sending chills down Eloise's spine.

Eloise carefully started walking. "I'm going to wash these then get to Greek Mythology."

"I'll come with you." Katie told her. She looked at Rosie and Luke, deciding to talk to Rosie later. "See you two later."

As Eloise walked away with Katie, she saw Rosie texting on her cell phone.

"If you don't mind telling me," Eloise said to Katie. "What were you, Rosie and Luke talking about?"

Katie blushed slightly. "Travis." She mumbled.

Eloise smirked playfully at her half sister.

"Don't smirk at me like that!" Katie exclaimed. "I saw the way you were looking at Lenny in the mess hall."

The smirk faded away. "You win this round." Eloise told her.

"You know you love me."

"Yeah, I do."

HCHCHC

Rosie loved horseback riding. It was one of her favorite classes. She had that class with Crystal, Luke, Eloise, Katie, Lenny and Mary Anne. Rosie climbed onto a horse and started riding.

"Hey Rosie." Eloise said as she caught up to her.

Rosie smiled. "Hey."

"If you don't mind telling me, what was Travis talking about earlier?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Earlier when you said you were tired."

"Oh, he was just teasing."

"What did he mean by it?"

Rosie shook her head. "Nothing. He was just teasing."

"Why are you so tired anyways?"

"The dead kept talking to me."

Flashback:

'_They are coming.' A voice hissed, startling Rosie awake._

"_What?" Rosie asked out loud. She rubbed her itching eyes, sat up groggily, and saw the moonlight streaming through the windows. She covered her ears, hoping to block out the voice. "Who's coming?"_

_Luke, being woken up from Rosie moving around, opened his eyes. He sat up and saw her rocking slightly and singing softly._

**Farfallina  
>Bella e bianca<br>vola vola  
>mai si stanca<strong>

_Luke didn't know what the words meant but he liked it. Judging by the way Rosie was singing, it appeared that she did too._**  
>Gira qua<br>e gira la  
>poi si resta sopra un fiore<br>e poi si resta spora un fiore.  
>Ecco ecco<br>a trovata  
>bianca e rosa<br>colorata  
>gira qua<br>e gira la  
>poi si resta sopra un fiore<br>e poi si resta spora un fiore.**

"_What's wrong?" Luke asked when Rosie was done._

"_I hear a voice." Rosie replied. "It's not my dad's voice either."_

"_What's the voice saying?"_

"_It's saying 'they are coming.'"_

"_Who's 'they?'"_

"_I don't know." Rosie lowered her hands. "I wish the voice would leave me alone."_

_Luke draped an arm around Rosie's shoulders. "It'll be okay." He hugged her tightly. "I'll stay up until you fall asleep." He kept his arms around her waist._

"_You don't have to."_

"_I want to."_

_Rosie, too tired to argue, lied down and drifted off to sleep. She knew that Luke would keep his promise. She always felt safe around him._

End flashback

"How do you know it was the dead?" Eloise asked.

Rosie shrugged. "I don't think anyone else would be talking to me like that." She gently flicked the reins.

"Eloise, can I talk to you?" Lenny asked.

"Sure." Eloise said with a shrug. "I'll talk to you later, Rosie."

"Alright." Rosie steered the horse around a large rock.

Three more horses caught up. Crystal and Mary Anne were looking at Rosie in concern. Luke was next to Rosie.

"Rosie, are you okay?" Crystal asked. "You seem dead tired."

"I am tired." Rosie nodded. "I had trouble sleeping."

"You're not going to fall off the horse are you?" Mary Anne asked.

Rosie shook her head. "No, thanks for asking though."

"Travis said that he was teasing you earlier."

"He was but I was too tired to come after him." Rosie smirked slightly. "I'll probably be better tomorrow."

"What are you going to do to him?" Luke asked her.

"You'll see."

"Rosie!" Eloise's voice sounded. Her horse came bolting up. "Lenny just asked me out!"

"That's great." Rosie smiled.

"Congrats." Crystal told Eloise.

"I knew it!" Mary Anne said gleefully. "Chris owes me ten bucks."

"Mary Anne, must you make a bet about everything?" Rosie playfully teased.

"Gee thanks." Eloise said sarcastically.

Marry Anne didn't hesitate. "It's in my genes."

A/N: I love horseback riding, it's fun. Unfortunately, no one will go with me. The song I used in this is called 'Farfallina.' In English, it's 'Butterfly.' Next chapter will be more exciting, trust me.


	14. Threatened

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Sorry for the late update. Thanks to XionAmmy for answering my questions.

A/N: Characters may seem OOC.

A few nights later, Eloise was getting ready for her date with Lenny. She was wearing capris, a green tank top and brown ballet flats. She was very excited and wondered what they would be doing. She normally didn't wear makeup but she decided to for this occasion. She was trying to put mascara on when Katie walked into the cabin.

"I see you're excited." Katie said with a smile.

"Very excited," Eloise nodded.

"Want help with your mascara?"

"Please help."

"No problem." Katie took the mascara wand and started putting it on Eloise's eyelashes. She stopped and looked at Eloise. "Stop moving your head."

"I'm trying."

Katie took a firm grip on Eloise's chin. "Sorry but this is the only way." She continued applying the mascara. "I don't want to poke you in the eyes."

"I understand."

"So, what are you and Lenny going to be doing?"

Eloise shrugged as best as she could without messing Katie up. "I have no idea. He just told me to meet him by the campfire tonight."

Katie sighed softly. "Sounds nice," She started on the other lash. "What have Rosie and Luke done on their dates?"

"Sometimes they lay on the beach and talk." Eloise smiled. "Other times they either sit in a tree and watch the stars or watch movies in their cabin."

"That's so sweet."

Just as the sun was setting, Katie finished Eloise's makeup and started on her hair. She pulled out a brush and started running it through Eloise's hair.

"You don't have to." Eloise said.

"I want to." Katie told her. "Anything to help my sister out," She made a few French braids and twisted them into a bun. "There, I hope you like it." She held out a hand held mirror to Eloise.

Eloise angled the small mirror in order to see her hair. Her smile grew wider and she hugged Katie. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem."

"Want to walk with me?"

"Sure."

Eloise stood up and followed Katie out of their cabin. She wondered if this is how Rosie felt moments before her first date with Luke. She found that she was wringing her hands, a habit she only did when she was nervous.

Lenny was waiting for Eloise at the fire. He was talking with Nolan, who was talking and playing a song on a lyre. Rosie was nearby with Luke's arms around her waist. She was looking at Luke in concern.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, why do you ask," Luke looked down at Rosie.

"You're just a little quiet that's all."

"Nothing's wrong." Luke slid one of his hands under Rosie's hood and started playing with her hair. "Nothing at all."

Eloise watched the two and smiled when she saw Lenny. "Hey."

"Hi, Nolan," Katie nodded with a smile.

"Hey," Nolan nodded back.

"That's a nice song you're playing."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Let's go, Eloise." Lenny said. He took her hand and led her away from the fire. "I have a great date in store for you."

Eloise's smile grew even more. "I can't wait to see it," She was glad that the dim light was hiding her pink cheeks.

"I hope you like it."

'That wouldn't matter.' Eloise thought to herself. 'Spending time with you is all that matters.' She couldn't bring herself to say those words out loud.

The stars were starting to come out. Eloise looked up and watched the stars form. The stars always fascinated her.

"Here we are." Lenny said.

Eloise saw that she had been lead to the strawberry field. There was a small DVD player on a blanket. A DVD case was waiting for the two. Eloise looked at the sight and smiled at Lenny.

"This looks great." She said.

Lenny smiled back and sat down. "I hope you like _Casablanca_."

"I love that movie." Eloise sat down next to him.

Lenny opened the player and set the DVD in. The previews started as Eloise stretched her legs out in front of her. Lenny put his arm around Eloise's waist and hit play.

"I'm having a fun time." Eloise whispered.

"I'm glad you are." Lenny smiled.

HCHCHC

"Luke, I forgot something at the cabin." Rosie said.

Luke unwrapped his arms from Rosie's waist. "Want me to come with?" He asked.

"That's okay. I'll be right back."

Rosie set off towards the cabin. She wondered why Luke was being so quiet. She racked her brain for some clues. 'Did he not get enough sleep? Is he worn out from classes?' She pondered these thoughts as she approached Hermes's Cabin. As she climbed up the steps, she heard a voice from inside.

"No, I was able to get the bolt out of Camp Half-Blood."

Rosie recognized that voice as Ethan's. She had always gotten a bad feeling around him. She didn't like the smirk that he had on his face. 'I knew he was bad news.' She thought to herself.

"No, Rosie Murray wouldn't take the bolt." Ethan was saying when Rosie tuned back in. "She told Hades that she wouldn't take it if it was given to her." There was a pause. "I put it in Luke Castellan's shield to give to Percy Jackson."

Rosie couldn't believe what she had just heard. She wasn't expecting _that_. 'I have to tell Chiron.' She started to back away from the door.

A loud 'squeak' startled Rosie. She forgot that one of the steps was loose and made noises. She scolded herself for forgetting.

Rosie knew that running off was risky since Ethan would probably see her and be able to catch up to her.

"Who's there?" Ethan called out. "Reveal yourself."

Rosie took a breath. 'If I can survive running away and cutting,' She told herself. 'I can survive this.' She went back to the door and pushed it open. She hesitantly stepped into the cabin.

Ethan looked surprise to see her. His face clouded over as he glared at her, reminding Rosie of a cobra waiting to strike. "How much did you hear?" He demanded.

"You stole the bolt." Rosie glared right back. "You were going to give me the bolt to give to my dad." She slowly stuck her hand into her pocket and took her piece of broken glass out. "However, you didn't count on me saying that I wouldn't take the bolt if it was given to me. When you heard Percy say that he was going to the Underworld, you knew it was the perfect opportunity to get the bolt there. You hid the bolt in Luke's shield and you were going to let Luke get all the blame."

Ethan took a deep breath like Rosie did when she used to cut. "You could join me." He said with a forced smile and a sugar coated tone. "No one would have to know."

The last six words repeated in Rosie's head as she kept her glare on Ethan. Did he really think that she would betray Luke?

"Thanks for the offer," She said in the best Southern Sweetness tone she could muster with her Italian accent. "But I'm not interested."

Without warning, Ethan suddenly lunged at Rosie. He pushed her up against the wall. The glass slipped from Rosie's hand and shattered upon hitting the floor. A wave of pain and nausea washed over Rosie as the doorknob dug into her back. Pressure on her vocal chords warned her that Ethan had his hands around her neck and that one false move could get her killed.

"Wrong answer." Ethan growled. "I'd kill you but you may be of some use later."

"_Ti mostro_." Rosie managed to choke out.

Ethan tightened his grip slightly. "You will keep quiet about this." He kept eye contact with Rosie. "If you say a word to anyone, I will kill Luke. Eloise too."

"_Sei crudele_," Rosie whispered.

"I don't know what you're saying but I don't like it." Ethan loosened his grip slightly to where Rosie could breath more easily but couldn't escape. "You better keep quiet, girl, or I'll add Crystal to that list." He smirked slightly. "I'll make you watch me kill them."

This time, Rosie didn't say anything. Crystal was slowly becoming one of her closest friends. In fact, she was the girl in Hermes's Cabin that Rosie was closest to. She didn't want her sister, boyfriend and friend to be in danger because of her.

"Do you understand?" Ethan talked to Rosie as if she were a small child.

"Yes, I'll keep quiet." Rosie didn't want to but she had no choice but to agree.

"Good girl." Ethan's tone was mocking. "Now run along to the campfire." He finally released Rosie and stepped back.

Without taking her eyes off of Ethan, Rosie edged around him, snatched her Chicago Wolves hat, and bolted from the cabin. She took off towards the campfire where she knew she would be safe.

'How do I know Ethan won't kill me in my sleep?' Rosie asked herself. 'Maybe I can go and hide in Italy.' Tears stung at her eyes and she blinked them away. 'Or maybe I can stay with my dad. Wait, Persephone. I guess Italy's the one.'

"There you are." Luke said upon seeing Rosie.

Rosie made her way to Luke and wrapped her arms around his waist. Luke hugged her, mistaking Rosie's action for a hug.

"Sorry I took so long." Rosie said quietly. She was hoping that her voice hadn't given her away as she rested her head against Luke's shoulder.

Katie, who was talking nearby to Crystal, glanced at Rosie in concern. She didn't like the way Rosie's voice was trembling. Luke looked down at Rosie and wondered what was wrong. Slowly, Rosie's fingers went up to her neck where Ethan's hands were just minutes before.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I was originally going to have Eloise be the one to glance at Rosie near the end but I changed to Katie.

I tried to upload earlier but fanfiction wasn't letting me log in. I have no idea why because I've been able to log in while at school before.

Ti mostro!-You monster!

Sei crudele-You're cruel.


	15. Shattered

Disclaimer: I own whoever you don't recognize.

A/N: A big thanks to XionAmmy for all your help. Characters may seem OOC.

Rosie could feel Ethan's eyes on her as she absentmindedly poked at the campfire with a stick. Every now and then, her fingers would stray up to her neck.

Luke watched Rosie carefully; worried about how close she was sitting to the dangerous flames flickering through his sky-blue eyes. When a spark popped from the fire less than a foot from Rosie, the older teen flinched, imagining what would've happen if it had landed on her.

"Are you okay?" Crystal asked Rosie.

"Fine," Rosie mumbled. Tossing her stick into the fire, she pushed herself to her feet and walked over to Luke. There, she leaned against him, afraid that he could drop dead at any second. Closing her eyes, she told herself that wouldn't happen.

"Are you feeling sick or something?" Crystal was worried about her friend and wanted to help.

Rosie shook her head in response. "I'm just a little tired," she replied, praying it wasn't obvious that she was lying.

'I can't lose her,' Luke thought to himself as he looked down at Rosie. 'I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did.'

Flashback:

_Luke watched Rosie run off to talk to Eloise. Still smiling at her, he walked to his cabin._

_Luke reached for the door, surprised when it swung open before he could so much as touch the handle. Behind it stood Ethan Nakamura, a teen around his age he vaguely recalled being claimed by Nemesis._

_Ethan had an evil smirk on his face, one that made Luke's stomach churn uneasily. He beckoned Luke over with his free hand._

_Cautiously, Luke stepped into the cabin, closing the door behind him._

_"Hello, Luke," Ethan greeted._

_"Hi, Ethan," Luke replied, still suspicious of the dark-haired male._

_"Can I ask you a favor?"_

_"That depends. What do you need?" A hint of cautious curiosity flitted through Luke's tone._

_Ethan locked the door behind Luke with his free hand, setting off metaphorical alarm bells in the blond teen's skull. Turning back to Luke, Ethan declared, "I need you to help me with something."_

_Luke's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What?" he asked._

_"I need you to take this," Ethan revealed the lightning bolt he'd been hiding in his concealed hand, "and put it in your shield. Then, give the shield, with it inside, to Percy Jackson."_

_He turned, hiding the annoyed look that crossed his face. "Since Rosie wouldn't take the bolt," he mumbled, more to himself than to Luke, "I guess Percy'll have to be the next best thing."_

_"And why should I do all of this for you, anyway?" Luke really didn't like the sound of this._

_Ethan looked at Luke, a malicious and evil smirk aimed at the scarred teen; within moments, however, the expression was wiped from his face. "You love Rosie, right?" he asked calmly as he sat down on his bed._

_"What does that have to do with anything?" Luke's tone returned to confused. He loved Rosie more than anything but what did she have to do with this situation?_

_"Give Percy the shield—with the bolt inside—or I'll kill Rosie. I'll even make you watch me kill her. A nice, slow death," He emphasized the word 'slow,' sending chills down Luke's spine._

_"Leave her out of this, Ethan."_

_Ethan smirked, knowing he had struck a nerve. "Oh, looks like I hit a weak spot." His voice taunted Luke and caused him to clench his fists. Then, threatening tone returned as if it'd never left: "Do it, and don't tell anyone, or Rosie dies."_

_Luke hated that Ethan was using Rosie against him. She was very important to him; he didn't want her to be in danger, especially if he was the reason why she was in danger. However, he knew that he had to agree in order to keep her safe._

_"How can I be sure that you won't pin all the blame on me?" Luke asked._

_"You can't," Ethan said simply. "You just have to trust that I won't tell anyone."_

_Luke exhaled, frustrated with Ethan. "Fine, I'll do it. Just leave Rosie out of this."_

_Ethan leaned back where he sat with a self-satisfied smirk. "I knew you'd see it my way."_

End flashback

'Did Ethan do something to her?' Luke looked back down at Rosie — who was still fingering her pale neck — in worry and wrapped his arm around her.

Rosie looked up at Luke, wrapped her arms around his waist, and said, "Can we go back to the cabin? I'm not feeling well."

Luke nodded and he and Rosie walked off. A pair of narrowed eyes followed the two.

HCHCHC

The next morning, Eloise headed towards Hermes's Cabin, excited to tell Rosie about her date with Lenny. She felt as if she were floating on Cloud Nine.

Suddenly, two teenage boys that Eloise identified as the Stoll twins came rushing up to her.

"Eloise, it's Luke," Travis panted. "He's gone. All of his possessions are gone."

"Rosie's gone too." Connor added breathlessly. "She vanished without a trace last night."

Eloise's breath caught in her chest as she looked from Travis to Connor and stammered out, "W-what?"

"Rosie's gone." Connor repeated slowly. "We don't know where she is."

'How do I know they aren't lying?' Eloise asked herself. 'They are pranksters after all.' One glance at the twins' worried faces changed her mind on that. 'Why would they lie about something like that anyways?' She hadn't felt this way since the night that she and Rosie found out that they were demigods. 'This can't be happening!'

"Eloise?" Travis asked worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked.

"Of course she's not okay, you dork! Her best friend is gone!"

"Well, I'm just asking!"

Eloise's mind went blank. She turned away, ran back to her cabin, and pushed the door open. "Katie!"

Katie, who had just woken, up, was startled at Eloise's outburst and looked at her. "What?"

"It's Rosie, she's gone!" Eloise collapsed on her bed, hot tears starting to run down her cheeks, catching sight of a small piece of paper poking out from under her pillow. "What's this?" Sniffling, she pulled the paper out and unfolded it to see Rosie's handwriting.

Dear Eloise,

By now you've probably realized that I have run away. Trust me when I say that this is for the best. Please remember what we promised each other. I'll stay safe, and hopefully, I'll see you soon.

Love Rosie

Eloise wiped a tear away, set the paper down, and let Katie rub her on the back.

"She ran away?" Katie questioned gently. Eloise nodded sadly, rubbing viciously at her bloodshot and puffy eyes.

'Wait,' she realized suddenly, 'Luke's gone, and so is Rosie. They must have run off together!'

"Why did she do that?"

Eloise shrugged simply. "I don't know. What I do know is that Luke's gone too."

There was a soft knock on the door. Katie, not leaving Eloise's side, told the knocker to come in. The door opened to reveal Ethan.

"What's wrong?" he asked after taking one look at Eloise's face.

"Rosie's gone." Eloise said simply, wiping her eyes again. "She and Luke are both gone."

Katie draped her arm over Eloise's shoulders sadly and resumed rubbing her back. She really liked Rosie and missed her terribly.

Ethan's facial expression changed to startled. "Why did they leave?"

"We don't know." Katie told Ethan while still rubbing Eloise's back.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that." Ethan's tone couldn't have been more relieved which Eloise found odd. "I'll see you girls later." He left the cabin and shut the door behind him.

"That's odd." Eloise spoke up.

"What?" Katie looked at her half sister in wonder.

"Did Ethan seem a little _glad_ that we don't know why Rosie and Luke left?"

Katie went over the last few seconds in her mind, looked at Eloise, and nodded. "Now that you mention it, he did."

"Do you think he knows something that we don't?"

"It's a possibility."

A knock sounded at the door. Katie told the knocker to come in. the door opened to reveal Crystal, who's eyes told Eloise that she had been crying too.

"I can't believe they're gone." Crystal sobbed.

Katie held her other arm out to Hebe's daughter. Crystal walked slowly over to the bed and sat next to Katie, who wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Katie whispered. "We'll find out what happened and we'll go get them."

HCHCHC

Flashback

_Rosie walked back towards Hermes's Cabin with her fingers entwined with Luke's while many thoughts ran through her mind. 'Where should I go? How will I tell Luke and Eloise?'_

_Luke took note of how Rosie was acting but decided not to say anything, not wanting to make her mad. 'I need to find out if Ethan hurt her somehow. But how?'_

_Luke opened the cabin door for Rosie and let her go in first. Rosie noticed something odd and looked at Luke._

_"Are you going somewhere?" she asked him._

_Luke tensed up. "What makes you think that?"_

_"Most of your things are missing," Rosie pointed out evenly. "Either you've been cleaning up your area for no apparent reason, or you're packing."_

_Luke flinched at how easily she had been able to see through him. "Rose…" he whispered, looking away in shame._

_Rosie sighed, stepping forward and placing a gentle hand on Luke's shoulder. "Luke, I just want to help you," she whispered._

_Luke refused to meet her eyes, looking down at the floor. "I guess you have heard what Ethan had done." He stared at the wall. "Ethan made me help him after he took the bolt." He blinked away the tears threatening to form at his clear, blue eyes. "By all technicality, he can claim me as his accomplice. Now he has._

"_If I wanted to keep you safe…" he trailed off miserably. When he finally looked at Rosie, she was smiling sadly at him._

"_Luke, I already know about what Ethan did." Rosie admitted._

"_He threatened you," Luke told her, wrapping her in a protective hug. "I can't lose you, Rosie. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if..."_

_Rosie looked up at Luke, sadness filling her green eyes. "You promised to protect me and that's what you were doing."_

_Luke looked away, unable to face her and unwilling to allow her to see his own tears. "Rosie, I don't want you to get hurt. The only way I can prevent it now is by leaving."_

"_Then we'll go together," Rosie declared, looking Luke straight in the eye. "I don't want to lose you just as much as you don't want to lose me."_

_Luke shook his head. "That's dangerous for you. Zeus could kill you the moment you step outside this camp."_

"_I'll take my chances. I'm not staying here."_

"_Rosie," Luke sat down on the bed and pulled Rosie onto his lap. "I don't want to risk you getting killed."_

"_Luke, if I stay here, Ethan can easily kill me." She rested her head against Luke's chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart. "Besides, it'll be safer if I leave here with you."_

_Luke sighed, giving up and knowing that Rosie was right. "Fine, get your stuff together."_

_Rosie, having left her clothes in her bag, put her cell phone and iPod in it, and put her Chicago Wolves hat on. "Where are we going to go?" She turned towards Luke, who watched her the entire time._

"_I don't know," Luke admitted. "Is there any place you can think of?"_

"_Just one but it's risky." Rosie held a pale hand out and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. "Come on, I'll use shadow traveling to get us out."_

"_But that always tires you out too much."_

"_It's faster. If I get tired, I'll tell you."_

_Once again, Luke sighed in surrender. He grabbed his bag, stood up from the bed, and took Rosie's hand. Rosie melted into the shadow with Luke at her side._

End flashback

"Rosie, are you ready?" Luke's voice broke Rosie out of her thoughts.

Rosie looked up at him and nodded. "I'm ready." She took Luke's hand and stepped into the busy sidewalk, wondering what was going to happen next.

A/N: I hope everyone has enjoyed _Hades's Child_. Like I said, there will be a sequel. It'll be called _Son of the Traveler, Daughter of the Rich One_. Thanks to XionAmmy for coming up with the title.

Thank you BelieveInDream for your reviews. Thanks BelieveInDream and Reginaa2111 for putting this story on alert. I really appreciate it.


End file.
